Disobeying Fate
by Matty Moo
Summary: Momo Hinamori: the badass girl in school. Toshiro Hitsugaya: the cold, distant but good boy in school. They were complete opposites and fate said that they couldn't be together. So they disobeyed fate. Full summary inside. Rated T for a lot of swearing!
1. Badass RE discussions and Determination

**A/N: Hey there fellow Hitsuhina fans. How are you? :D anyway so this is my new story of Hitsuhina hehe. It's got a lot of swearing in it so sorry if you guys don't like that. It's why I rated it T hehehe anyway I hope you like this story (It's NOT a oneshot) ENJOY :D please please review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach NOT ME! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> **Momo Hinamori the badass girl in school, Toshiro Hitsugaya the cold, distant but good boy in school. They were complete opposites and fate said that they couldn't be together. So they disobeyed fate. Momo had turned badass for a reason only know to her and a few others. She had turned badass four years ago and felt it was too let to turn back to normal. But is there a certain teal-green eyed person who can change her fate? And both of theirs? Maybe…**

**WARNING: There is a LOT of swearing so if you get offend by swearing or just hate it in general then you might not want to read this. Also there is a discussion about God, don't get offended by what is said, I neither believe or not believe in God. What is said is purely for the story not for people to get offended by it. You've been warned, do what you want (hopefully it's read my story :D) hope you like it :D XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 1: Badass, R.E discussions and Determination. **

**Info you need to know**: _**Voice over**__. _Thinking.  I made up the name for Momo's mother. Ja ne = Goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fate said that we were never meant to be together. We were too different. She was the badass girl who didn't have any plans to go anywhere in the future and didn't bother with anything. She swore a lot, smoked daily and did drugs nearly every other day, not to mention she skipped tons of classes and was failing a lot of subjects. I was the good boy, who knew what I was going to become. I knew where I was heading and I tried hard to make my dreams come true. I had never missed a single lesson and I was a straight A student. Yet we had one thing in common, we were distant and cold from others. We didn't really let anybody else in. Except each other. Apart from that though, we were worlds apart in personality and everything. Yet, opposites attract. So we disobeyed fate.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Monday 12<strong>**th**** March 2012. Morning.**

**Place: The Hinamori household. **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The easily angered girl screamed at her alarm clock. Momo Hinamori was your average 15 year old senior student. Except she had hardly attended her senior classes. If she bothered to show up to the exams she would fail. Every time. She swore in most of her sentences. She smoked nearly twenty cigarettes a day, her lowest amount being ten. When she could be bothered or was feeling particularly down she took drugs. She was badass.

She had long brown hair and bangs; she kept it down and messy. Not caring what she looked like or what people thought of her. She had chocolate brown eyes, which she used to glare at most people. She wasn't very tall but wasn't small either, somewhere in the middle. She didn't really have any friends in school. Actually she had none. She used to have two friends, Renji Abari and Kira Izuru but she stopped hanging out with them when she turned into a badass. She used to be good. Emphasis on the used.

So now she had no friends. She was an only child and she lived with her poor excuse of a mother. Momo considered herself to be utterly alone. She didn't have anyone. She hated her mum. So she was stuck on her own. But she didn't care. She didn't let _anyone _in no matter _what_. She was her own rock; she didn't need anybody else to help her stand on her own two feet. She wouldn't let anyone help her with anything. She was just too damn stubborn and proud. Groaning she got up and put on her school clothes then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing up so early? You do realise that it's way before noon?" her mother Tora Hinamori, teased. Momo shot her a glare.

"Fuck off" Momo muttered, she really wasn't a morning person. Tora should probably have looked appalled that her daughter had talked to her in such a manner but she wasn't. She was used to it. So instead she rolled her eyes at the swearing.

"Now, now, my little peach you know you shouldn't talk to me like that. I'm your mother after all" Tora said, in a cutesy scolding way. Momo rolled her eyes at her mother. Her mother never got mad and Momo couldn't remember a time when she ever took something serious. She was usually out of the house till the next morning. So mornings was the only time that Momo and her mother actually talked. Yet, it was usually just Tora teasing her daughter and Momo swearing at her. A lot.

"Yeah, my lousy mother" Momo muttered, she thought she got away with it as well. Seeing as Tora continued to sip her coffee and read her newspaper. Momo knew that if her mother had heard she would have looked offended, even pouted. Sighing quietly Momo trudged her way over to the kettle and put it on.

Momo tried rubbing the sleep out of her eyes but even after she was done she was still extremely tried. So when the kettle was ready she made herself some coffee. Nothing like Caffeine to give you that early morning boost! Whilst sipping her coffee she sank into the chair at the kitchen table opposite her mother. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8.20am. She had school in ten minutes and it was a fifteen minute walk from here, she was going to be late. Again. Oh well, it wasn't like she actually cared. She wouldn't even have bothered getting up this early to go to school if it wasn't for the fact she had ditched most of last week and was bored doing nothing at home. When Tora was done with her newspaper and coffee she glanced at the clock and saw it was now 8.25am. If she didn't hurry up she was going to be late for work! She was a bar maid at a restaurant/pub. Quickly she rinsed off her coffee cup and left it out to dry and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to be late and so are you! Get a move on! Ja ne, my little peach" Tora said as she headed towards the front door. Momo scowled. She hated it when her mother called her 'my little peach'. It was too young and cutesy for her.

"For fuck's sake, mum. It's Momo not 'my little peach'!" Momo called out to her retreating mother a second later she heard the door shut and she sighed. She had finished her coffee so she figured she should probably get ready for school. With another glance at the clock (8.28am now) she grudgingly went upstairs and got changed into the horrid school uniform. Ugh. She really regretted not ditching today.

Man, I'm so ditching tomorrow. I got super told of for being ten minutes late for registration! Assholes. Now I'm stuck in freaking Maths. My worst subject. If Maths was a person she'd be my worst enemy. What a bitch. Momo thought to herself with a sigh. She _had _been shouted out by her tutor for being late. Not like she cared, she didn't just stand there though. She had shouted back and somehow refrained from using a swear word. If she hadshe would be in really big trouble. Momo sighed again and looked out the window as she ignored the droning voice of her Maths teacher. She didn't understand maths so she didn't bother to learn anything. Simple.

The class bell rang and she quickly gathered up her things and left. She sighed thankful she was out of that stuffy, boring little classroom. She decided that she couldn't take another forty-five minutes in a stuffy room so she did what she usually did. Ditched. She started to head on towards the entrance of the school but before she got a few hundred yards from where she was previously standing she bumped into something solid. She didn't bother to look at the person. She just felt a flare of anger straight away.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" she said, angrily. Then looked at the person she would probably be punching soon. For some reason she felt her body stiffen as she looked at the guy. He had white spiky hair and teal-green eyes. He was the same height as her, maybe a fraction smaller. Man, he was gorgeous. He glared at her, like she was supposed to be doing to him.

"I think you'll find _you_ were the one looking at the ground not watching where _you_ were going. Not my fault at all" he said his voice cold, harsh and distant. As if he didn't really want to utter a word to her at all. She snapped out of her momentary daze and glared at him.

"Whatever, just get out of my way. Jerk" she said still angry, but this time for what he had said not what she had thought he had done. Truthfully she was embarrassed, so she hid it with anger.

"Learn some manners." He said coldly and walked away. Momo found herself watching him go and then she scowled. Annoyed that he had been so annoyingly cold and rude. Not to mention distant. She sighed, stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and decided she couldn't be bothered to ditch. So she turned back around and headed to her R.E (Religious Education) class.

* * *

><p>"So does God exist? Do you think he does? Do you think that you need solid proof to believe? Do you go by the 'I believe it when I see it' statement? Do you-" Momo's R.E teacher droned on and on. She was sick of his voice. Sick of the Do you? questions. Momo didn't believe in God. She never really did. She didn't believe in some guy in the sky answering all your prayers. Feeling some strong sense of arguing her point of view, Momo raised her hands. Her R.E teacher Jushiro Ukitake raised an eyebrow at that. Momo wasn't one to tend to show to class. Let alone participate in it. Nevertheless Ukitake was glad that she had decided to take pass so he had nodded. Indicating she should speak up.<p>

"I don't think God exists, sir. You teach us and say he's supposed to be all-loving, all-knowing and all-powerful. Yet, why do people continue to suffer? If he's all-loving he would stop the suffering if he's all-powerful he's able to stop it. If he's all-knowing then he knows that people suffer. So if God has all those powers why do people continue to suffer? The answer is simple. God doesn't exist. Otherwise there wouldn't be such thing as suffering. That's my point of view" During her little speech everyone had turned around to stare at her. Mouths gaping. She had said such an inspiring speech that her fellow students started to be suspicious if it was someone pretending to be the badass Momo. But she wasn't an imposter. She had just finally decided to share her opinion on something. Ukitake beamed, happy that the girl had said something so deep and meaningful. Instead of just swearing.

"Brilliant. That's a good opinion, Momo-san. Thank you for sharing it with us. Now let's discuss that opinion. What do you others think?" Ukitake complimented then used it to his advantage to try and get others to participate. It worked, a few seconds later another student put his hand up. Ukitake nodded, encouraging the boy to say his opinion.

"I disagree. If there was no suffering in the world then we wouldn't know how to be joyful and thankful of the things we have. You can't have good without bad and you can't have bad without good. Without bad we wouldn't be able to know what 'good' is and vice versa." Momo recognising the voice looked to her right at the end of her row to see who had been speaking. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the familiar white hair and teal-green eyes. He looked over at her, feeling her stare and he just blinked at her. She glared at him.

"Ahh another excellent point. Thank you, Toshiro-kun." Oh yeah. I remember now. He's Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's been in my class since Year 7 now. We're in Year 10 so that means he's been here four years.  Momo thought to her as the white haired teen name finally came to her. She didn't like losing in arguments. Didn't like losing full stops. So she put her hand up again.

"Yes but if there was no suffering in the world then the only thing we would be is joyful. If there wasn't any suffering there wouldn't be any pain. Without pain the world would be so much better. Without pain there is no bottled up emotions of anger, without anger there would be no war. So without suffering there would be peace. If God existed then surely he would want peace? Therefore seeing as there isn't peace throughout the whole world God doesn't exist." Momo said. Ukitake nodded, agreeing with what she had said. This time Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't bother with putting up his hand. Instead he just argued straight away.

"But the two things need each other in order to exist. Good needs bad and bad needs good. Besides God can't fix all of our mistakes. Most of the bad things in live are caused by us, not God. God isn't the reason people are suffering, we are. God isn't the reason people are in war, we are. God gave us the freedom to do has we pleased. It's people who abuse it. Just because God isn't cleaning up our mess doesn't mean he doesn't exist." Momo narrowed her eyes at the boy. Damn, was he good at coming up with good arguments. Ukitake smiled and clapped his hands delightedly. The bell rang and students began backing there bags.

"Alright, good discussion class. For homework I want you to all write in your exercise books if you think God exists and if so why is there suffering? Thank you, have a good day!" Ukitake said happily and sat down behind his desk. Students continued to pour out, eager to start there morning break. Sighing, Momo continued to pack her bag and headed out of the door. She didn't even glare at Toshiro on the way out. She had lost the argument; Toshiro had gotten the final word. That bugged her. A lot.

She hitched up her bag on her shoulder so it would stop falling down and headed to her usual break time spot. The roof top. She liked to go up there at break because people didn't really go up there. She was usually alone. No-one interrupting her thoughts. Except now and then horny couples looking like they were eating each other's faces would come up wanting some privacy. But she usually chucked something heavy at them and that did the trick to make them get lost.

She pushed the door open which lead to the roof top. She went to the middle of the roof and dumped her bag on the floor and laid down. She put her arms behind her head and looked up at the clear blue sky. She was bored here. Seeing as she was all alone. But she figured she would be even more bored if she had stayed at home. Sighing she sat up and rummaged around in her bag until she found what she was looking for. Her cigarettes and lighter. She took one cigarette out from the packet then stuffed the packet back in the bag. Then she lighted it and put it in her mouth and began her first smoke of the day. She played with the lighter as she smoked. Flicking it on and off every few seconds.

She continued smoking and playing with the lighter for five minutes. She got out her phone and looked at the time. 10.45am, she had ten minutes left until end of break. She sighed and was about to put out her cigarette when she heard the door open. She stiffened slightly and looked around her to see if there was anything heavy to throw at the possible horny couple which might have just come up. But she stopped as she turned back to the door and saw who it was. It wasn't a horny couple; not at all, it was just one guy. Toshiro Hitsugaya. She glared at him, and inwardly cursed him from ruining her alone time. She didn't like to be around other people. She liked to be distant. She liked to be on her own. Or at least that's what she kidded herself with.

"What the fuck are you doing up here?" Momo said, her voice her usual angry tone. She was an easily angered person. Many people told her she needed anger management. Many people ended up in a hospital a few minutes later.

"No need to swear. I didn't realise anyone was up here. I came to get away" she narrowed his eyes at him, wondering what he meant by getting away.

"From who?" she asked, somehow sensing it wasn't a 'what' but a 'who'. Clearly she guessed right, he narrowed his eyes at her before sighing and sitting down a little bit away from her. He looked out at the clear blue sky.

"People. Girls. After my little argument with you in the class room girls have been chasing after me none stop. Saying how brilliant my argument was and how –" he stopped mid-sentence as if he had realised what he was about to say and that he shouldn't say it. Feeling suspicious and as if the girls had probably said something about her, Momo narrowed her eyes once more at the white haired teen.

"And how what?" she said, her voice deadly and serious. Just daring him to say something like 'nothing.'

"Nothing" he muttered, her teeth clenched annoyed that he went there and said nothing.

"Bullshit! If it was nothing you wouldn't be trying to conceal what it is. Now spill, asshole" Momo said, angrily getting up whilst she said it to make her seem that more annoyed and intimidating. Toshiro just shook his head at her.

"Calling me asshole isn't helping things you know. I said it was nothing so it's nothing. Don't even think about coming near me with that foul stench of smoke from you cigarette and clothes." He warned and she glared at him. She dropped her cigarette on the floor and stomped on it. She picked up her bag and then went right up in his face. She breathed on him. He coughed, trying to get rid of the little smoke he had inhaled.

"Asshole" she said and then walked out of the door, slamming it shut. Toshiro sighed and shook his head. He looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. Then the bell rang and he grabbed his bag and headed out the door the angry girl had left a few moments ago. Damn, was that girl moody and angry. He couldn't help feeling though that there was a reason for her attitude. He also couldn't help feeling nosy. He wanted to know why the badass girl had turned badass. After all he was friends with her old friends. So he knew that Momo wasn't always like this. So why had she suddenly turned into a badass? That was something he was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that's chapter one :D I already have chapter 2 ready but I'm not going to post it unless I get some reviews from you guys :D so if you want it to continue PLEASE REVIEW :D thanks :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	2. Dumbo and The Bozos

**A/N: aww you guys are so nice! :D I got back from my friend's B'day party and went on my emails and I had 16 emails! I felt so loved ^^ :D hehe I hope you guys like this chapter :D please R&R :D ENJOY**

**THANK YOU: starlight3395 for putting me on favourite story :D THANK YOU: mysteri0s for putting me on Story Alert :D AND for reviewing :D THANK YOU: iluvrima for putting me on story alert :D AND favourite story :D THANK YOU: Hitsuhina for the review :D (I won't forget my other story or you! PROMISE :D) AND for putting me on story alert :D THANK YOU: Hyorinmaru10 for reviewing :D and for putting me on favourite story :D THANK YOU: Lulu22Temmy for reviewing :D it means a lot to me to know that people like my story so thank you all so much :D sorry if I left anyone out! anyway ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 2: Dumbo and The Bozos. **

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _**Voice over.**_  
><strong>Translations: Oba-san = this doesn't mean Grandma, that's Obaa-san, Oba-san just means Old Lady.<strong> **Correct me if I'm wrong :D Arigato = Thank you. Hai = Yes. Gomen = I'm sorry. Onee-san = elder sister. Oka-san = Mother. Oto-san = Father. Moshi Moshi = Hello, used on the phone. Iie = No.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was the first time we actually had ever spoken to each other. She tended to keep to herself and I tended to stay away from people like her. Ever since I moved to Karakura Senior School in Year 7 she was badass. I never knew the Momo Hinamori before that, only a few did. But I wanted to know that Hinamori. I wanted to know the side of her which was really her. The caring side. The one which hadn't given up on the world. I knew she was still in there somewhere. But I didn't immediately look for her. In all fairness the first time we actually talked she called me an Asshole. It wasn't the greatest of first impressions. But I still couldn't help wander about the girl after that day on the roof top. But I left it alone. For a bit. After all I was the good boy and she was the bad girl. Complete opposites. But I couldn't help feeling as if there was something. Something which we had in common. After all we couldn't be <strong>_**that **_**opposite could we?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Monday 12<strong>**th**** March. 3.30pm**

**Place: On the way back from school, towards Hinamori Household. **

Momo kicked an empty beer can which had been dumped on the pavement. It was entertaining her a bit as she walked home from school. The rest of the day had been boring. She hadn't had any other good classes. Or good teachers. There were only a select few teachers she liked, Ukitake was one of them. She sighed as she continued to kick the beer can whilst she walked home.

A few minutes later as she was just around the corner from her house she heard a noise. Well, a scream. She looked up from kicking the beer can. She saw a smaller girl, about only 8 years old, maybe younger, in the middle of four much older guys. She was the one the scream had come from. Feeling a surge of anger boil her blood Momo bought her leg back and then smashed the beer can. It went flying hard and fast to one of the four guys. It hit one of them right on the side of the head. The guy rubbed the now sore bit on his head and turned in the direction the beer can came from. He spotted Momo and glared at her.

"Oi, bitch. Did you throw that can at me?" he said, angry. Momo smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, ass. I kicked it at you. There is a difference Dumbo." Momo said, the guy growled at her and glared at her once more. The kid looked up at the growling guy then at Momo, she looked back and forth between them. Sensing a fight was about to happen. She whimpered and tried to move away from the guys. But the 'Dumbo' spotted the movement in the corner of his eyes and turned his gaze away from Momo and to the girl.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? I told you, if you bump into someone and don't apologise you need to learn your lesson" Dumbo said. Momo's hands tightened into fists. He was picking on someone smaller, younger and much weaker than they were. That was something she hated. She may be badass but she wasn't a bully. There is a difference. She was living proof of that.

"Oi, Dumbo. Stop harassing the kid. It's not her fault you're too weak to fight someone your own size and age." Momo said, Dumbo once again glared and growled at her. The other three guys moved closer to the girl. So she couldn't escape. Then Dumbo moved closer towards Momo. She didn't care though, she wasn't afraid of bozos like him.

"You got a big mouth you know that, pipsqueak? If you don't want your pretty little face to be not-so-pretty than I suggest you keep that big mouth closed." He warned as he was slowly closing the gap between them. Momo felt another surge of anger and she smiled, annoyed.

"I suggest you keep your ugly face out of mine. I suggest you don't call me a pipsqueak. I suggest you don't call me big mouth. If you don't want to pay some hospital bills for you and your friends over there. I also suggest you get your bozo boyfriends to back away from the kid. Before I make you back off" she said, her voice deadly serious. But these guys were proper manly men. They weren't going to back away just because someone told them to. Especially if that someone was a girl.

Dumbo started to close the gap between them thinking that he would be able to take Momo out with one blow. Big mistake. She smirked as she caught his flying fist in her palm. His eyes widened surprised she was brave and actually capable of doing that. Seeing the look on his face made her grin grow wider. Still keeping a hold of his fist, Momo leaned in closer to his ear. So she could whisper:

"I forgot to mention. I trained under Zaraki Kenpachi for four years. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's the world's strongest dojo instructor and strongest person. He's never lost a battle in his life and boy has he fought some strong people. I've been his number one top student for four years. I'm similar to him. I've never lost a battle in my life. I'm not going to start losing now, Dumbo" she whispered deadly, grinning all the time. She found it hilarious as his eyes widened when he heard the familiar famous name. This chick had to be kidding? No way would someone like Kenpachi let a pipsqueak like her into his dojo. That's at least what Dumbo was hoping. Once she was finished talking she let go of his palm and elbowed him hard in the gut. He coughed out blood and went on his knees. She kicked him out cold. She then turned to his minions. They were scared and surprised someone like her could do that to their leader. Which just made her smile manically. She took a step forward.

"BOO!" she shouted and the guys ran away. Momo clutched her stomach as she giggled hysterically at the loser's reaction. It was priceless. Once the giggling had subsided she went over to the little girl and bent down so they were level with each other. She looked at the kid now, properly looked. She had short green hair, really light pale brown eyes. A red line going from her left check on her nose to her right cheek. And a scar going down her forehead to her nose. She was wearing a long green gown which Momo saw also had a hood. All in all Momo thought she looked adorable.

"You alright, kid?" Momo whispered softly, not wanting to scare her. The girls' eyes were wide and scared but she nodded. She had been surprised that Momo was kind enough to stop the guys from hurting her. Nobody else who walked pass had done such a thing.

"Arigatō, Oba-san" Momo looked annoyed at being called an 'old lady'. But knew that she shouldn't blame the girl. After all she's just a kid.

"Hey, I'm not an old lady. My name's Momo Hinamori, call me Momo or Hinamori, heck even Onee-san. But please don't call me Oba-san." Momo said softly but firmly.

"Hai, Gomen, Onee-san." Momo smiled at the cute kid and ruffled her hair. Then she stood up.

"It's alright. Just make sure you're careful. You shouldn't be walking around on your own. I won't always be around here and not everyone will save you. Well, Ja ne." Momo said and started to walk away. But she stopped as she felt something on her leg. The little kid had wrapped herself around her leg and looked up at her pleadingly. Momo flipped out and moved her leg up and down, trying to shake the kid off. The kid went up and down and felt sick but she continued to hang on tightly. It was rather a comical sight to the few passers-by. Momo began to feel tired and her leg was aching so she stopped trying to shake the kid off. Glad to finally be still the kid let go off her and stumbled as she walked. She felt dizzy. After a few minutes, Momo had finally regained energy and the kid had finally stopped stumbling all over the place.

"What did you do that for, kid?" Momo said angrily. The little girl looked as if she was about to cry. Momo sighed and continued her walk back to her house. The little girl watched her go and started crying. Momo looked over her shoulder at the crying kid and muttered that she would probably regret this. But she did it anyway. "What you waiting for, kid? Get a move on. My house is just around the corner. Let's get a snack" Momo said and didn't bother letting the girl reply, she just continued walking. When Momo had spoken to her the kid stopped crying. She smiled as Momo was letting her go with her and ran to catch up with her. They continued to walk to Momo's house in silence.

* * *

><p>Momo put the small cup of hot chocolate down and a cookie in front of the girl. She watched as the green haired small girl face lightened up with a big smile as she saw the treats. She muttered a thank you to Momo before stuffing the cookie in her mouth. Momo smiled, glad that she had made the girl so happy. Once she was done munching on the cookie the girl picked up her hot chocolate. She blew on it so it wouldn't burn her throat then took a large sip. Momo frowned, the girl was acting as if she hadn't eaten or drunken in weeks. Momo took a bit and sip of her own cookie and hot chocolate.<p>

"You got a name, kid?" Momo asked after she had finished eating her cookie. The girl took a quick sip and put her mug down, whilst nodding.

"Hai. I'm Nel Tu." She said her voice childlike and innocent. After she introduced herself she continued to drink her hot chocolate. Momo too took a sip of hers.

"How old are you, Nel?" Momo inquired. She looked as if she was about 5-8 but Momo was never good at guessing ages.

"I'm six. How old are yous Onee-san?" Nel said and took yet another sip of her hot chocolate. She loved it, it warmed her stomach up.

"I'm fifteen." Momo said almost absentmindedly. "How come you were on your own? Where's your parents?" Momo asked, immediately the girl stiffened and looked as if she was about to cry again. Momo sighed, not wanting to hear her cry again. But she didn't say anything else. She would let the girl decide if she would answer or not.

"Oka-san and Ota-san are dead. I've been wandering around town for two days now. Hoping people would give me food. No-one did. Then I accidentally bumped into that old man and he started pushing me around." She said sadly, then she added cheerfully with a smile at Momo "Then you saved me, Onee-san. Arigato!" Momo sighed. But felt bad for the little kid. She was all alone. Like Momo felt she was. But Momo had a mum. Nel on the other hand, had no-one. Literally no-one.

"You don't have any siblings then?" Momo asked softly. Nel shook her head and finished off her hot chocolate in one large gulp.

"Nope, Nel Tu is her own kid! She doesn't need anyone!" Nel said and raised her and hand and punched the air. Momo smiled softly. Nel reminded her of a younger version of herself.

"I'm afraid Nel; you're going to need someone. Otherwise how else are you going to eat and drink and where are you going to sleep?" Nel's cheerfulness disappeared and she put her hand down. She sighed and didn't answer. After all Momo was right. But Nel didn't know what she could do. Her mother and father were her only relatives still alive. Now they were gone. She sniffed and rubbed the newly fallen tears away.

"I don't know. Oka-san and Oto-san were my only family who were still alive. Now they're dead too. I don't have anyone or anywhere to go. So that's why I've been living in the streets." She said, still sniffling. Momo felt sympathetic for the small child. After all she was only six and already had no-one left. Momo wasn't quite sure what to do though. She wanted to offer the spare room for her but knew she couldn't. It wasn't her house after all. It was her mother's. Sighing Momo got up from the kitchen table and grabbed the plates the cookies had been on and the cups. She rinsed them and left them out to dry.

"Stay here, Nel. I'll be right back" Momo said and left the kitchen. She went into the living room and grabbed the house phone. She quickly dialled the number and waited impatiently for the person to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi?" the voice said. Momo frowned annoyed it had taken her so long to answer he damn phone.

"Took you bloody long enough!" Momo exclaimed to the woman. She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"You can't just say hi back, can you my little peach?" her mother said. Momo frowned even though she knew her mother couldn't see it.

"Piss off." Momo said annoyed. Momentarily forgetting the reason she had called her mother in the first place.

"Momo, you're the one who phoned me. You're the one who wants something not me. Now, what is it? You know I'm at work!" Her mother said, quickly. Clearly her work was busy. For once.

"I need a favour" she said and heard her mother sigh.

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEP! ARIGATO ONEE-SAN!" the little girl squealed delighted. Momo sighed and rubbed her temples. A headache coming along. Nel jumped up and down still excited then she hugged Momo tight. Momo was surprised and stumbled back but managed to regain her balance before the two of them could tumble over. Momo then gently unattached the girls arm from herself.<p>

"Iie, your welcome, Nel. My mum said you can stay here for as long as you need. Just don't touch my stuff and I won't have a problem with you" Momo said. Nel nodded enthusiastically, grateful someone was kind enough to take her in. She had only been living on the streets two days but she already hated it and felt exhausted both days.

Nel jumped off from the kitchen chair and ran around happily, giggling. Momo chuckled at the kids' reaction and then got up herself. She grabbed the running Nel and lifted her up. She put her on her shoulders and made sure to duck when needed so Nel wouldn't hit the ceiling. She carried the girl up to the first floor. Then to the guest room, which would now be the girls. Momo pushed the door open and let the girl down. Nel smiled and rushed over to the fairly big bed, climbed on it and then jumped up and down. Using the bed as a sort of trampoline. Momo smiled at the adorableness of the little girl. Nel then jumped off the bed and just ran around the room, giggling happily.

"Alright, Nel. Calm down." Momo said, Nel looked at her and stood still. "Now do you have any belongings?" Immediately the girl stopped being excited and instead looked sad. She shook her head.

"Iie, Oka-san and Oto-san were poor. I didn't have anything other than these clothes and a stuffed toy. But the house got burned down, so I doubt it's still there anymore" Momo's eyes widened at the new fact about the kid. Her house got burned down?

"I think you should tell me exactly what happened, Nel" Momo said sternly. Worried that if someone had burned the house down maybe they did it for a reason and were after Nel now. She didn't want to endanger her mother, nor did she want someone going after Nel. After all she was only a kid. Nel sighed and nodded. Then told her story.

**Flashback **

_Date: Saturday 10__th__ March. 2012. Midnight._

_Place: Tu household. (Nel's home)_

_The little green haired six year old girl awoke, startled. She could smell something odd. She could feel something odd was happening. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened as she realised what it was. Smoke and fire. She threw her covers off her and grabbed her snow white wolf toy: Tutamaru. She ran out the room and to her parents' bedroom. She was about to enter it and she took a hold of the doorknob but yelped and let go. It was extremely hot, it had burned her. Seconds later the door was bought up with flames licking it. Nel's eyes widened and she started to panic for her parents. They were in that room, she knew they were. They had been sleeping._

"_OKA-SAN, OTO-SAN!" Nel screamed, tears pouring like a waterfall. The door was now completely in flames and Nel inhaled loads of smoke. She coughed, trying to get the smoke out of her system. She was finding it hard to breathe. She dropped Tutamaru and backed away slightly. She felt light-headed and seconds later she blacked-out. _

_Next thing Nel knew she was outside the house, in a fireman's arm. Silent tears fell down her faces as she watched her house burn in fire. The firemen were trying to stop it, but the fire seemed outrageous and wasn't stopping. She vaguely heard a police woman talk about putting her in a foster home. She realised what that meant, jumped out of the fireman's arm and ran for it. Ran away from her now burnt home. Ran away from everything. Especially the pain and grief of being the last person left. She wiped her tears away and continued running, ignoring the shouts behind her. She didn't turn back. She didn't want to. She knew that if she did know, she wouldn't stop crying. If she went back to that house she would remember. That her parents were dead. That she was truly alone. _

**End of Flashback**

Nel wiped her eyes as she finished her story. She was now sat on her bed and she was playing with the duvet. Momo felt pity for the girl. She had suffered so much and she was so little. Momo took a seat next to the girl. She wasn't sure what she should say. What she could say. She had experienced loss before, but only one person. Not everyone.

"I'm sorry, Nel. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me." Momo whispered after a while. She ruffled the young girls hair and smiled softly before she left her alone with her thoughts. Nel sighed and curled up in a ball under the duvet. She closed her eyes and took a nap. She hadn't told anyone her story before. She hadn't had anyone to tell. She sighed content in her sleep. She was thankful to Momo. Now she had someone to tell her story too. Now she had someone in her life. Momo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter two done and dusted. I HAD to put Nel in because she's just so damn adorable in my opinion. Hope you guys like her too :D hope you liked this chapter :D please review :D thanks :D (Don't worry the next chapter is more Hitsuhinaish :D also sorry it wasn't actually hitsuhina in this chapter but this had to be done in order to have hitsuhinaish scenes later on :D)**

**Ja ne – Tilda **


	3. If only someone had

**A/N: hey, hey I'm back :D No, you weren't supposed to groan :( you were supposed to go 'yay' :D hehehe, anyway here's the new chapter it's slightly depressing but it HAD to be done. So I hope you enjoy it :D please review :D ENJOY**

**THANK YOU: starlight3395 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: iluvrima for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Hyourinmaru10 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D THANK YOU: ayoshi-chan923 for putting me on favourite author :D THANK YOU: ulquihimefohever for putting me on favourite story :D THANK YOU: Lulu22Temmy for reviewing :D THANK YOU: anna11223 for putting me on favourite story :D It means a lot to me that you guys are reviewing and putting me on fav etc. SO A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO YOU ALL :D ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns not me…. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: there are some sort of slightly depressing scenes :L but it's important to read! So you guys know why Hinamori is the badass she is :D hope you like it anyways :D ENJOY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 3: If only someone had…**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _**Voice over. **_Thinking.**  
>Translations: <strong>Baka = Idiot/Stupid. Onee-san = Elder Sister. Itte = Ouch. Gomen = I'm Sorry. Sugoi = Amazing. Kaito is the name I made up for the character.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nel Tu was a lot like Momo. They both had a loss before. They both felt alone. That's why Momo was kind and gave her a place to stay. Nel immediately grew attached to Momo. She was the first person to listen to her, to care for her since her parents did. Momo was the first person Nel let in. Nel was glad she had. Now she had someone. Momo didn't mind the kid; it meant she didn't feel so alone. But little did Momo know that later in her life she wouldn't feel alone at all. I made sure of that.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Tuesday 13<strong>**th**** March 2012. Morning**

**Place: The Hinamori Household. **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The beeping subsided when the now angered Momo had hit it so hard that it broke. She sighed and threw her covers off her. She quickly changed into her uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. As usual her mother was there. They hadn't seen each other last night, her mother worked all day and most of the night. Tora Hinamori smiled at her daughter then continued to read her newspaper and drink her coffee. Momo went over to the kettle and started to make her own coffee.

"Morning, my little peach" Tora sang happily. Momo glared at her.

"Fuck off" was her reply. Tora sighed and rolled her eyes at her daughter's behaviour.

"Normally I wouldn't care about your swearing. But just make sure you don't swear in front of Nel, she doesn't need any influence from you to swear" Momo glared at her again and stuck her middle finger up at her. Tora sighed again. "I mean it. I let Nel stay here because you promised that you would be responsible and look after her. So start being responsible. Cut the crap when you're around Nel." Momo just glared at her and angrily made her coffee. She flung herself down on the other chair and sat and drank her coffee. She glanced up at the wall clock and saw that she was going to be late. Again. Sighing she downed her coffee and said a brief goodbye to her mum. She wasn't in the mood to get shouted at today. She left quickly and headed to school. Once she was around the corner she pulled out her cigarette packet and lighter and smoked. A quick smoke before school. So she can be at least a little sane. Until she arrives and school makes her go insane.

* * *

><p>Momo exhaled the smoke and was about to put the cigarette out (seeing as she was nearly at school) when she heard a noise. She looked around her and behind her and she narrowed her eyes when she noticed something odd. Sighing she went over to the green 'rock' on the pavement behind her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that wasn't really a rock. It took Momo though to figure out that it was Nel. Momo gently nudged the 'rock'.<p>

"Itte" it muttered. Momo rolled her eyes and pulled Nel's hood down. Nel looked at her, eyes bug wide seeing as she had just been caught. Momo crossed her arms and looked at her crossly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Baka!" Momo said angrily. She was momentarily proud she hadn't sworn. But only momentarily. Tears came to the child's eyes, sad that she had been shouted at and that she had upset Momo.

"Gomen, Onee-san. But I wanted to come to school wiv you! I can't be in the house on my own! I'm only six! Pwus it's so borwing!" Nel complained as she wiped the tears away. Momo sighed and then bent down so she was eye level with the little girl.

"I can't be with you every second of the day, Nel. You were fine on your own before, you'll be fine on your own at the house. I have to go to school, you can't come with me!" Momo said sternly. The little girl sighed and looked at the floor.

"But Onee-san, I don't wanna be on my own!" Nel muttered. Momo sighed again and then did something she knew she was going to get told off for. She grabbed Nel gently and put her on her shoulders. The girl squealed delighted and hugged Momo's head. Momo just held her little legs making sure she wouldn't fall off. Just to be safe Nel wrapped her arms around the girls head. Momo sighed again; she had dropped her cigarette when she had picked up the girl. She stomped on it and then continued to walk to school. Thinking of an excuse as to why she had a little girl on her head. As to why she was bringing her to school with her. So far she had nothing. Nada. She sighed, Oh well, I guess I'll just wing it.She thought as she saw the school rapidly approaching them.

* * *

><p>"I understand that she's your cousin, but exactly why is she <em>here?<em>" Momo's form tutor asked. Momo sighed; she still had Nel on her head. When her tutor asked her who she was she immediately said cousin. Now she had to think of an excuse as to _why_ she was here. Fast.

"Well you see, miss, Nel is only six and she's too young to leave at home and mum's never at home until the morning. Her parents had to stay back at their home so she came alone. She's only visiting for a week so she has no place to go. She can't go to school seeing as she's just here for a week. Plus no matter what I say or do she won't leave my side. It was either turn up with her or not at all. You should be grateful that I didn't choose the latter" her tutor narrowed her eyes at Momo. Not liking the end bit. But she sighed and nodded.

"Very well then, I'll write you a note so the other teachers know it's okay." Momo inwardly sighed a sigh of relief and Nel grinned at the tutor. "If she's too young to be on her own how did she get here without her parents?" her tutor asked, suspicious. She raised an eyebrow at Momo waiting to hear the excuse she was coming up with. But for once Momo was one step ahead of her.

"Long story I guess. My Aunt and Uncle are very busy people and they were feeling bad that they weren't really giving Nel here much attention. So they phoned my house and I answered, they asked if I could come and get Nel and hang out with her for a week here. I couldn't do it there because there house wasn't big enough. So I agreed that I would go over to them, and then bring Nel back here so she wouldn't feel as if her family and relatives didn't love her. I'm part of her family so they asked me to help out. Basically long story short, I collected her." Momo said, impressed with how she came up with that so fast. She bit back the smug smile though, that might give her away.

"Ok, when did you go and get her? It clearly wasn't Sunday seeing as you didn't bring her in yesterday" her tutor asked, still slightly suspicious of her.

"I collected her last night, after school." Sort of true. She _had _met and brought Nel home last night after school. She didn't really collect her though. Her tutor finally nodded and wrote her a note. Finally she believed her. Momo didn't bother with a thanks, she still had her badass reputation to keep. Even though she couldn't really swear around Nel she would still do the other things. Momo went to the back of the class where her desk was and sat down. Nel climbed off her shoulders and sat on the desk. Her legs dangled off the desk, not really close to the floor. Momo stuffed the note in her back and looked at Nel. She narrowed her eyes, this kid was providing bothersome.

"You're being a handful, Nel. Why couldn't have you just stayed at home? I would be back in no time!" Momo said, and sat back on her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Annoyed. The girl looked at her, feeling bad she had gotten her Onee-san upset.

"Sorry, Onee-san. But I don't like being on my own. Not if I don't have to be" she muttered. Momo looked at the sad little girl when she heard a sad voice and sighed. Momo couldn't believe this but a freaking kid was making her soft! She had to start being badass or else she would never keep the reputation. "Sugoi, whose that Onee-san?" Nel exclaimed and pointed to a certain boy who had just come into the classroom. Momo looked up and saw that she meant Toshiro. Momo rolled her eyes, still annoyed with him with the whole roof top incident. She blinked and he was gone. She frowned and looked around where he was standing, wondering where he disappeared too.

"It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Nel. A complete ass" Momo answered her 'cousin' absentmindedly. Still wondering where the white haired teen had vanished.

"At least I'm not a kidnapper. Emphasis on the kid part" a voice said from her left. She jumped surprised then turned and glared at none other than Toshiro.

"I'm not a kidnapper, she's my cousin. Asshole" Momo said, forgetting her promise to her mother on not swearing in front of Nel. Nel looked back and forth between the boy and Momo. Wondering why it seemed tense and why they were glaring at each other.

"You shouldn't swear in front of a kid. Great influence you are. Your Aunt must hate it when she visits you" Toshiro retorted. Momo's hand clenched something about Toshiro made her blood boil.

"Not that it's any of your business but my Aunt asked me to take care of her. So stop being such an asshole and get the fuck out of my life." Momo said, angrily. Nel covered her ears when she heard the first swear word, knowing she shouldn't hear anymore.

"At least the kid knows what's bad for her. Shame you weren't the one who taught her the good things and only the bad" Toshiro said and walked away to his desk. Momo watched him go, glaring at him all the way. Nel dropped her hands from her ears and looked up at Momo. Momo wasn't paying her any attention so Nel put her face right in front of hers. So all Momo could see was Nel's face. Momo frowned at the girl, annoyed she was getting in her face.

"Get out of my face, Nel!" Momo said angrily. Nel backed away, tears threatening to spill. Momo saw that she had upset the girl and sighed. She patted the girls head and stood up. She grabbed her bag then picked Nel up and put her on her shoulders. "Don't cry, Nel. I'm not angry at you." Momo said and she walked out, just as the bell went.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san, where are we going?" Nel asked from on top of Momo's shoulders. Momo sighed and continued to walk out of the school. She couldn't deal with Nel and school so she decided she would ditch. Besides it's not like anyone really cared if she was at school or not. Momo knew she had no friends. Well, except maybe Nel.<p>

Currently Momo was heading to a local store. She needed to drink, she needed to get wasted and she didn't care if Nel was there or not. She knew the store owner so knew that he would give her some alcohol if she gave him twenty pounds. Good thing she had money on her today. The bell jingled as Momo opened the door and walked in. A man with a green and white striped hat looked up from the counter and smiled as he saw who it was. He had short sandy blonde hair and the hat made his eyes shaded and look as if he was wearing a mask on them.

"Momo-Chan! How nice it is to see you again! You haven't been here in a while" The store owner said, cheerfully. Momo smiled and nodded.

"Hai, it's been a while hasn't it, Urahara-kun?" Momo replied to the store owner. Kisuke Urahara. He was a nice man and with a little convincing he gave Momo some drinks.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked his voice always cheerful. Then he noticed the girl on Momo's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. "Eh, who's this Momo-Chan?" Momo looked up at Nel as if she had forgotten she was up there. She hadn't. It was kinda hard to.

"My cousin, Nel. She's staying with me for a while" Momo replied, bored. She then put Nel down on the counter and looked around the shop until she found the alcohol section. She picked up some beer cans and cider. Some whisky too. She really did need to get wasted.

"Should you be buying alcohol when you've got a kid with you?" Urahara asked, as he smiled at Nel and ruffled her hair. Nel smiled back. Momo went back over to the counter and put the booze down next to Nel. Momo shrugged, in answer to his question.

"It's not like I'm going to give her any. I'm not that irresponsible. I just need to get wasted. Nel refuses to stay home on her own so I guess she'll just have to sit and do something until I sober up again" Urahara sighed.

"You haven't changed back I see then. When's the real Momo-Chan going to come back?" Momo looked away, making her face seem emotionless. She knew what he was referring too. The old Momo, the one who wasn't badass but your average good little girl. As far as Momo was concerned that girl was long gone. Never going to return.

"I am Momo. This is me, Urahara-kun. People grow up they change. I grew up and I've changed, this is me now. There is no old Momo. Only me now. I'm not going back to that girl. It brings up to many painful memories which I've kept bottled up deep inside me for four years now. Only a few know those memories. Be grateful your one of them" Urahara sighed and got out his fan and fanned himself.

"I understand. It's a shame though. The old Momo-Chan was very much loved by a lot of people. Of course you still are. You're still my favourite local shopper!" he said the last bit cheerfully almost playfully. Urahara was like a big kid himself. Momo rolled her eyes and paid twenty pounds for the booze. Urahara put it in a bag for her and smiled once more. He said goodbye to Nel and together they left again. Urahara watched them go, smiling at them until they were out of sight. He sighed when they were gone.

"It really affected her didn't it? The death of Kaito. Ever since then she's been that way. It seems like no-one can bring her back, not even a little kid as cute as that one" a female voice said from behind. The dark toned woman with purple hair came up and stood next to Urahara. Urahara continued to look out the window, where Momo had disappeared.

"Hai. If Kaito-kun was here he would be able to bring her back. Wouldn't he, Yoruichi-san?" the woman sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"If Kaito was here Momo-Chan wouldn't need bringing back. She would be the same." Yoruichi pointed out. Then she stretched her arms over her head. "Oh well. I'm certain there is someone out there who can bring her back. When there is we should try and help them out anyway we can." She said and started to walk away back into the back office.

"Hai." He said before she was out of ear shot. Then he added to himself "I can't help but worry though, if that someone doesn't come along soon. Will the real Momo-Chan be gone forever?"

* * *

><p>Momo snuck back into school. She had nowhere else to go. If she went home and drank her mother would shout at her for doing it in front of Nel. So she went up to the roof top, a place she knew no-one would care if she was up there drinking with a kid witnessing. She opened the roof top door and gently let Nel off. Nel hopped off and stood there as she watched Momo put her school bag down and shopping bag down, and then sit down next to them.<p>

"Nel, do me a favour and just sit still and be quiet for a while." Momo said. Nel sighed but nodded, not wanting to argue and therefore upset the girl. Nel turned away though, knowing she didn't want to see her kind Onee-san in a drunken state.

Momo got out the first cider can and opened it. She heard the satisfy noise it made when opening a can and downed it straight away. She sighed and opened up the next cider can and downed that too. She went onto the beer, opened it and downed that too. After she was done with the beer she went onto the whisky. However she didn't down that straight away. She had drunken four cider cans and four beer cans and a quarter of a bottle of whisky. She was finding it hard to keep getting the whisky into her mouth. She giggled as she once again missed her mouth. Nel had fallen asleep a little while ago, so Momo was pretty much on her own. She stood up and stumbled over her own two feet. She fell on her knees and somehow that was hilarious. She giggled and got up again. She took another swig of whisky and walked over to the roof's edge.

The bell for end of school went but she ignored it. She had been up here all day, drinking. It felt good to get wasted; it made her mind feel numb so she could forget about all the annoying things in life. Like Toshiro. She frowned at that, wondering why she was suddenly thinking of him. She shook her head and took another large sip of whisky and continued to the roof edge. She sat down and let her feet dangle off the edge. She was feeling tipsy swaying side to side. She giggled and downed the last of the whisky. By now she was well and truly wasted. She stopped swaying side to side to sway forward and backward. Her whole body felt numb and she swayed to far forward. Before her intoxicated brain could realise she was going to fall off the edge if she didn't pull back she started to fall off. She closed her eyes and didn't bother pulling back. There wasn't any point; no-one cared about her. Except maybe Nel. But even then Nel still had Momo's mother to look after her. She would be fine. So Momo didn't feel guilty as she let herself slowly slide off the roof top.

Just as she was about to fully slide off the roof edge something grabbed her wrist and hulled back up. Momo didn't have a very good sense of balance at the moment so she started to stumble when she got dragged back on the roof top and away from the edge. The roof top was about to come flying to her face but it stopped. She felt something solid go around her waist. She stood up and stumbled slightly but there was a hand on her wrist, stabling her. She turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened slightly as they made contact with teal-green ones. Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was the one who had saved her. All of a sudden she felt a surge of anger go through her and she pushed him away.

"What the fuck did you do that for, asshole?" Momo said angrily. Not sure why she was mad with him saving her. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why did I save your life do you mean? You know when someone saves someone life the person who just got saved usually says thank you!" he snapped back. Angry he had gotten shouted at for saving her life.

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved, ever thought of that? Of course you didn't, because you're an asshole!" Momo shouted back. Nel had awoken with that and she frowned at the scene before her. Momo looked pale and she was stumbling slightly, whisky bottle in her hand. Toshiro was there too, they were glaring angrily at each other.

"Why the hell wouldn't you want to be saved from dying?" he shouted back. Nel gasped, surprised to hear that Momo had tried to kill herself.

"Because I'm pissed off! I'm pissed off with the world! So I wanted to leave it. But that fucked up too, everything in my life fucks up. I shouldn't be surprised that this did too!" she screamed back. Toshiro frowned at that, wondering what she meant. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down somewhat.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" he asked softly. Hearing the softness in his tone and knowing the answer to his question made Momo's tough façade break. She collapsed on her knees and smashed the bottle on the ground. Bits of glass flew everywhere, including in Momo's arm. Blood dripped but Momo took no notice of the extra pain. Physical pain was nothing compared to emotional pain. Tears ran down Momo's cheek but not because of the glass. Because of what Toshiro had said. She knew the answer and all of a sudden she just wanted to be free of the world.

"Because, it's so unfair" she whispered her voice breaking. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing. Toshiro was frozen there, not sure what to do with this new Momo. "It's so unfair that I suffered. That I'm suffering, it's so unfair that Nel's suffering. That most people in the world are suffering!" then she add in a shout "IT'S FUCKING UNFAIR!" she clutched her bleeding arm.

"Why are you suffering?" Toshiro whispered, he was surprised to find himself intrigued by the girl.

"You want to know why I'm so fucked up and horrible?" she asked looking him straight in the eye. He said nothing but she continued anyway. "Because I lost everything important to me. Four years ago just before the start of Year 7, just before you came here I lost the person I loved most in the world. I lost my father. After he died I began to hate my mother. I blamed her for his death. I became rude to everyone. I ditched my friends, I swore a lot. I started to smoke and became a drug user. I started to drink every night for a month. Then I got bored of drinking, I got bored of most things. I didn't bother with school. I failed everything. I hated the world. So I became badass. I kept away from people. I didn't go near my friends, not wanting their fucking pity. I hated them, hated everyone, and hated the world for taking my father away from me.

"My dad died and I became fucked up, for four years I've been like this. Four fucking years and no-one's given a shit about me and asked why I changed. So I stay badass and now I don't know how to do anything but stay like this. My mum doesn't give two shits about me, she can't help me bring the real me back. Yeah Nel's a great kid but she can't help me through this even though she's knows what I've been through. My friends haven't spoken to me for four fucking years. I'm alone, I have no-one. I kid myself, by saying that I don't need anyone, don't want anyone. But that's all a fucking big lie. I need my daddy back. Without him then I don't know who I am anymore. Without him I'm this Momo. I'm an imposter." Momo said.

By now she had stopped crying. She was still a bit drunk but sober enough to not stumble if she stood up. But she didn't stand up, she dropped her head and a single tear dropped onto her wound. Nel and Toshiro were frozen on their spots. Surprised that someone like Momo had so much bottled up emotions. So much hate and grief and pain. Nel knew how Momo felt. She hated the fact that her parents were gone, she grieved them and she felt pain that they weren't here. But she was happy as well because she knew she wasn't alone. She had Momo.

Toshiro knelt down in front of Momo and wordlessly plucked the glass from her arm. Momo looked at him, surprised at the gesture. But she knew the only reason he was doing that was because he felt pity for her. She hated people pitying her. She didn't push him away though; she let him continue until he was done. Then she looked away from him.

"Thanks for that. But I don't need your pity. So go." she said quietly. Toshiro stayed where he was. She looked at him angrily, tears in the corner of her eyes. "I don't want fucking pity so fuck off" she said angrily. Toshiro still stayed where he was.

"I'll walk you guys back home" he said quietly. Momo just glared at him.

"Thanks but no thanks" she spat.

"You need to treat your wound properly. Besides you can't walk properly and you have a kid with you. I'll walk you home" he said softly but sternly. Momo sighed, got up stumbling and picked up her bag. She then picked Nel up and put her on her shoulders and stumbled out angrily. Toshiro sighed and went after the girl. Maybe she should be given a second chance. After all the only reason she's like this is because she's suffering so much. If only someone had just been there for her she may never have changed so drastically. If only someone had cared then she wouldn't be badass. Maybe that can change. Toshiro thought to himself and quickly hurried up to catch up with the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was slightly depressing wasn't it? Sorry 'bout that :L but it was a nesscessity for future chapters :D so now Toshiro knows all about the mysterious badass Momo :D hope you enjoyed that chapter :D pleas review :D thanks :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	4. Mysterious

**A/N: I'm baaackk again. How are you guys today? Hope you're all well :D anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D please R&R ENJOY :D**

**THANK YOU: Gaara of the Desert564 for putting me on story alert :D THANK YOU: starlight3395 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: madin456 for reviewing three times :D :D :D (in answer to your question, I sort of believe in God but sort of don't :D) and for putting me on story alert :D THANK YOU: Hyorinmaru10 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: toshiko-san21 for putting me on story alert :D THANK YOU: Can't Stick With One for putting me on story alert :D AND for reviewing :D AND for putting me on story alert :D and lastly but not least THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D it means a lot that you guys like my story so THANK YOU ALL *big hugs for everyone!* anyway ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns not me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 4: Mysterious... **

**Info you need to know: **_**Voice Over. **_"Talking" _Writing._**  
>Translations: <strong>Baka = Idiot/Stupid. Hai = Yes. Arigato = Thank You. Onee-San = Elder Sister

* * *

><p><em><strong>After our little encounter with the whole 'suicidal drunk Momo' I walked her home like I promised. She was mad at me. She thought I was pitying her. She was only slightly right. Yeah I felt sympathetic to the girl but I wasn't walking her home because of pity. No, I was walking her home so that she could see that people <strong>_**do**_** care, **_**can**_** care, and **_**will**_** care. If she just let them in then she would have a bunch of people caring for her. If she had just let me in straight away then she would have known it wasn't pity. It was me caring.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Tuesday 13<strong>**th**** March 2012. 4.00pmish**

**Place: On the way back from school, towards Hinamori Household. **

The three of them (Momo, Nel on Momo's shoulders and Toshiro) walked back to the house in silence. Momo was slightly ahead of Toshiro, so he wasn't really walking her home. Just tagging along. She was furious. Slightly at him for she thought he was pitying her and furious at herself. She had gotten drunk and spilled her secrets. She had told someone of her father's death. She had never in her life broken down like that in front of someone. Not since that day. But there she was crying in front of the asshole. Only a few people knew what actually happened to her four years ago. Only few knew the reason why she was now badass. Toshiro Hitsugaya was now one of them. She wasn't going to let anymore know. No matter _what!_ She sighed and stopped stomping and just walked normally. She had lost the anger. Lost most emotions now. She felt numb.

"Onee-san, are you okay?" Nel said from on her shoulders. Momo didn't answer. She wasn't aware the child had said anything. She was in her own world. Wrapped up in her own pain and grief. She was remembering the painful memories and couldn't stop.

"I'm fine, Nel." Momo said absentmindedly. Nel wasn't convinced so she put her head right in front of Momo's. Momo frowned at her and stopped walking seeing as she couldn't see anything but Nel's head now.

"Are you sure?" the child asked, innocently. Momo just frowned at her.

"Baka. Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Now get your face out of mine" Momo said sternly and narrowed her eyes at the child. Nel smiled and nodded and moved her head away and sat normally. Toshiro shook his head at the bickering.

"I don't understand why your cousin is so attached to you. After all it's not like you become a softy when she's around" Toshiro said absentmindedly. Momo turned her gaze to her as she continued walking. She glared at him and Toshiro just blinked at her.

"Onee-san's not mean at all. Onee-san's the kindest person I know" Nel exclaimed cheerfully. Toshiro raised his eyebrow at this and Momo looked away. Blushing slightly embarrassed that a kid was complimenting her when she was supposed to be badass.

"You don't know anybody else other than me, Nel" Momo muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment. Nel protested at that and they continued to bicker. But Toshiro couldn't help but smile one of his rare smiles. After all he could tell that the bickering was friendly, affectionate even. He could just tell that Momo was softer around the little girl. She would be swearing her mouth off at other people if they were speaking to her like Nel was. But Momo didn't swear once at Nel, she even tried not to swear when she was around. Nel had said that Momo was the kindest person she knew. Toshiro was starting to wonder if the little girl might be right.

"Oi, bonehead my house is just there" Momo said, snapping Toshiro out of his thoughts. Toshiro looked over to the right and saw that there was a mailbox with _Hinamori_ on it. He looked at the little white cottage and thought it looked like a nice house. "Thanks for walking me home. Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne" Momo said and carried on walking to her house before he could reply.

He watched her go surprised on how she left him. Whenever he walked his best friend Matsumoto home she would invite him in. Whenever he walked home any girl they would invite him in. He didn't tend to walk people home but whenever they did they didn't just up and leave with a short goodbye. None of them did that. Except Momo. He turned around and walked home. His thoughts now filled with the mysterious Momo Hinamori.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Wednesday 14<strong>**th**** March 2012. Morning.**

**Place: Karakura Senior School. Momo's form room. **

Momo was extremely hung-over. She had a pounding headache and she felt slightly sick. Every noise in the room which used to go unnoticed now felt like someone was screaming in her ear. She felt tired as well. Nel of course was with her, would be until next Monday hopefully. Maybe by then she could convince the girl to wait for her at home while she went to school. Nel was currently sitting on Momo's desk, swinging her legs back and forth. Keeping her eyes focused on the door for a certain familiar face. Momo took no notice of that and just put her arms on the table and put her head in her arms.

"Nii-san!" Nel exclaimed then jumped of the table and ran to the door. She grabbed his legs. Toshiro looked down at his legs and saw a familiar green headed little girl clinging onto his trousers. He was surprised at that but nonetheless bent down and greeted her. With a small smile and a hair ruffle.

"Hey, kid." He said, simply. Nel smiled at him and let him ruffle her hair for a few seconds. Then without replying to him she took his hand (seeing as he was still bent down) and dragged him over to where Momo was.

"Nii-san, cheer up Onee-san! She's not very happy today" Nel said and stopped dragging Toshiro when they reached their destination. Nel climbed back on the desk and continued swinging her feet as she did a moment ago.

"Nel, ears" Momo muttered, her head still buried in her arms. Nel sighed but did as she was told and covered her ears. "I know you were dragged here so I'll say this in the nicest possible way: Fuck off" Toshiro just rolled his eyes and lent on the empty desk next to hers.

"Looks like someone's hung-over" she removed her head from her arms and glared at him. She put one hand over Nel's eyes and used the other hand to put her middle finger up at Toshiro. Once again he just rolled his eyes. Momo removed her hand from the child's eyes and nodded to her. Nel stopped covering her ears when she saw the nod of approval. Momo sighed, placed her elbow on the desk and then her head on her hand with the elbow on the table.

"Nel, why did you bring himhere?" Momo said.

"Eh? You mean Shiro-Chan? I bought him over because I knew Shiro-Chan would cheer you up!" Nel exclaimed. Toshiro stiffened and he frowned at the nickname 'Shiro-Chan' Nel had given him. Momo smiled, finding it funny that Toshiro was uncomfortable with the name.

"My name is _not _Shiro-Chan!" Toshiro exclaimed. "That's horrible, too cutesy and just – Urgh!" he said and with that Momo burst out laughing. Nel smiled glad to see that Momo was laughing and happy again. She knewToshiro would be able to cheer her up, she could feel it.

"Shiro-Chan! HA! I'm so using that" he glared at Momo and was about to protest. However a guy ran past them and bumped into Momo's desk. Nel had been sitting at the edge of the desk and the bump caused the table to wobble and Nel to slide off the edge. Momo's heart rose in pure panic and she reached out her hand and grabbed the small girl's wrist before she could fully fall off and then hurt herself. Momo sighed a sigh of relief and hugged the girl close to her chest.

"OI, JERK!" the guy turned around (what an idiot) and glared at her. His eyes saying rudely 'what?' "Look where you're going, you almost made Nel fall splat on the ground!" she said angrily. Still hugging the girl close to her. The guy just shrugged apologetically and carried on walking away. Momo threw death glares at the retreating back but said nothing more. Instead she focused her attention on the little girl.

"You alright, Nel?" Momo asked softly. Nel looked up at her, eyes bug wide and nodded.

"Hai, arigato Onee-san for saving me! Again!" Nel said and smiled up at Momo, grateful. Momo smiled back and ruffled her hair. She kept Nel on her lap, just in case something like that happened again. Toshiro who had been seconds away from reaching his hand out to the girl as well, smiled and relaxed. He leant properly against the desk again as he watched Momo speak gently to the girl. Last night he had wondered if Nel was right on saying that Momo was a kind person. After that little scene he knew. Yes, Momo Hinamori was a very kind person indeed. More than she lets on. A lot more. Toshiro made sure that Nel was okay then said a short goodbye before he went over to his side of the classroom.

Sometime during his time he spent with Momo his classmates and friends had arrived. Toshiro saw them sat around and on his desk; they had been watching the whole entire thing with Momo. He frowned at them and glared at the ginger, big-busted girl who was sitting in his seat.

"What was that about?" Rangiku Matsumoto – Toshiro's best friend – inquired whilst getting up from his seat. He shrugged and sat down in the place she had just left.

"What was what about?" he asked, innocently. Rangiku pouted at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know what I mean! How come you were with Hinamori-san? You hardly hang out with us, how come you're suddenly hanging out with her?" Matsumoto gasped. "Don't tell me you're going to ditch us and become badass like she did with Kira-kun and Renji-kun?" Toshiro properly glared at her then. So much so it even started to make her feel uncomfortable and guilty. Two things she rarely was.

"The kid dragged me over there that's all. She wanted me to cheer Hinamori up." Toshiro said his voice deadly. Just daring them to say another thing about Hinamori like Matsumoto did.

"Oh yeah, I heard that kid's her cousin. How do you know her cousin?" Renji Abari said. He had red spiky hair and tattoos all over his face. He was former friends with Hinamori and so was Kira. Kira Izuru was another friend in the little group of Toshiro's. He had pale blond hair which flicked out either side in spikes and a piece of it went over his face as well. Another member of the little group was another guy, he was tall and had short grey hair, he was always grinning and his eyes were usually scrunched up so you couldn't see his eyes. He was Gin Ichimaru. The last one in their group was Rukia Kuchiki. She was petite and had short black hair.

"I don't. I met them last night after school. Hinamori wasn't feeling to well so I offered to walk them home. That's how I know them. Now Nel seems to think I possess the ability to cheer Hinamori up" Toshiro said, staring out the window.

"Eh? You even know the kid's name!" Matsumoto said and paused, and then realisation hit her. "Wait, did you just say you walked them home?" she inquired, Toshiro frowned but nodded. Matsumoto smiled and winked at Toshiro, which just made his frown grow bigger.

"Toshiro you hardly ever walk people home! Heck you hardly ever walk me home and I'm your best friend! All of a sudden a girl comes along and you offer to walk her home." Matsumoto said and she giggled and nudged Toshiro playfully. "Does Toshiro have a wittle crush?" she said in a baby voice. Making kissy faces. Toshiro grew annoyed and felt like he wanted to punch Matsumoto. He didn't. But he still wanted to.

"Baka. I don't know the girl, I walked her home once. Big deal. That does notmean I have a crush on her. It means I was feeling generous" he said, annoyed and thankfully the bell went. Making it so that there was no more room for discussion on the matter. Thank God.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san, tell me how to do this sum?" Nel asked, pointing to the one in the exercise book in front of Momo. The one Momo was supposed to know how to do. But didn't. Momo sighed and sat back in her seat. Nel of course accompanied Momo to all lessons and sat on her lap, she usually learned how to do the questions from Momo. But in Maths, Nel usually knew more than Momo! Momo wasn't having a good maths day. When she first got in the class her seat was taken by someone else and their teacher said to sit in the empty seat. Guess who it was next to. Yes, Toshiro!<p>

"I don't know, Nel. If I knew I would tell you. I suck at maths." Momo said glumly.

"If you're stuck, then ask someone" said a voice to Momo's right. Of course she recognized it. Recently it seemed like she couldn't get away from it. Well, him. She turned to her right and half glared at Toshiro. Not particularly liking the unhelpful comment. She knew she could ask and she knew if she did her teacher would explain it. She knew she still wouldn't understand.

"Thanks for that ever so helpful comment. I know I can ask but he'll explain it and I still won't understand. He'll get mad at me because I'll just ask him again and again to explain it. I'll never understand it because I'm crap at maths. Simple as." Momo said, simply. Nel hadn't bothered covering her ears this time, so she heard the girl swear. But Momo didn't care, to her 'crap' was a minor swear word. Not really a swear word at all, in her opinion.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. Here." he said and leaned over closer to her so he could see her text book. "Which question you on?" she sighed and pointed to the question she was on. The first one. He looked at her a 'are you serious?' look and she resisted the urge to flip him off. So she just glared at him. He sighed but then helped her all the same.

"It's easy trust me. A student takes an exam with 100 questions on it and answers 5 questions incorrectly, what is the ratio of the number of questions he answered correctly to the number he answered incorrectly." He paused, leant back to his desk grabbed a blank piece of paper and pencil then leant back on her desk. "Ok, so if 5 answers out of 100 were incorrect, how many answers were correct?"

"95" he nodded. Then wrote on the piece of paper _95:5. _

"The 95 represents the amount of correct answers and the 5 represents the amount of incorrect answers. So that's a ratio, but it's not the correct one. We then have to simplify it. What goes into 95 and 5?" she paused for a moment then answered:

"5!" he nodded.

"Yep, how many 5's are in 95?" this time she was the one giving him the 'are you serious?' look, he just nodded encouragingly. She took a minute or two to work out in her head the answer and then told him.

"19" she said simply, he nodded then wrote down _19:_

"How many 5's are in 5?" he asked, knowing she would know it straight away. She did.

"1" he nodded again then completed the ration so it now said: _19:1. _

"That's the answer, see it was simple right?" she sighed. He was right. When he broke it down and explained it like that it really was simple.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Thanks for the help" he nodded and moved away from her, back to his desk. He went back to work and Momo was about to look at the next question when the bell rang. Momo packed up her bag quickly and left with Nel on her shoulders. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Toshiro was right behind her. She sighed and continued towards the roof top. She was about to go up as well when she saw a group of people standing by the door which led to the roof-top. They all looked vaguely familiar and around her age, so Momo guessed they were some of her classmates. There were three guys and two girls. She extremely recognised two of the guys as her former friends but she took know notice of them. She knew that she was the one who had made their friendship disappear and she fully accepted that. It had been four years and they hadn't bothered to try and repair it, she hadn't either. So she knew, she was stuck with being alone. But she accepted it. After all, she knew that it was her fault.

"Toshiro-kun" exclaimed the ginger, big-busted girl in the group. She waved to her friend and Toshiro glared at her. Like he always did. Momo continued on walking towards the group. Well towards the roof-top door which the group was standing by. Toshiro was close behind.

"What are you doing here, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked, annoyed. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"You know, Toshiro-kun you don't really like hanging out with us do you?" she asked, loudly then gasped. "Don't tell me you're going to complete ignore us suddenly and then turn badass?" she said her voice still loud. Momo knew that Matsumoto was directing it at her. But she ignored it, she felt terrible but she ignored it. She pushed on past Matsumoto and headed up the stairs to the roof. She heard a girl's laughter behind her and then an annoyed guy's voice. But she didn't care.

Matsumoto had hit a sensitive nerve. Momo now felt awful. She dumped her bag and put Nel down before sitting on the floor of the roof. She pulled her knees up to her chin, put her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Nel could tell she was upset. But she could also tell that Momo didn't want to be bothered right now. She wanted to be alone and to think. So Nel laid down next to her and closed her eyes for a quick nap.

Momo took out a cigarette from her back and light it. Sighing she smoked the cigarette whilst she tried not to cry. She didn't like feeling like this. Feeling like she was the worst person in the world. But she knew she deserved it. After all that's what she had done. She had suddenly ignored her friends and turned badass. But she couldn't help feeling annoyed at Matsumoto, Kira and Renji. After all they didn't know that her father was dead. They didn't know the reason why she turned badass. Her friends hadn't thought to ask. They had just felt sorry for themselves. Even though their former best friend really needed some friends at the time. Momo still needed friends now. But she tried not to show it.

She heard the door open but ignored it, continuing to smoke. She hoped it was just some couple and they would see her and get lost. But she knew who it was. She didn't know how but she could just tell it was him. The wind was blowing her hair everywhere and she knew she looked like a mess but she didn't care. He had seen her at her worst and didn't she didn't care. But the thing that she did care about was that there were tears in the corner of her eyes. Threatening to spill at any given moment. He had seen her cry before. She didn't want him to see her cry again. Toshiro sat down next to Momo. Silently he took the cigarette and put it out. She didn't look at him though. Still not wanting him to see how much his friend comment had upset her.

"I'm sorry about Matsumoto" he said quietly, looking out at the horizon. It was glorious sunny day and Momo would've been enjoying it if it wasn't for that stupid comment.

"Not your fault. Besides, I'm not upset about it" Momo said, somehow managing to keep her voice from breaking.

"Alright, well just in case you are don't take what Matsumoto said to heart. Yeah, she may seem a bit harsh but she's alright when you get to know her. The only reason she said that is because she's fearsomely protective of her friends, not to mention incredibly loyal" he said and kept quiet so the girl could think. She looked at him when she thought he wouldn't look but he did look. She gasped and quickly looked away. Not before he saw the two tears running down both of her cheeks. "I knew you were upset" he murmured. She still looked away, ignoring him.

"I can't help it. I'm not upset with Matsumoto, I'm upset with myself." She said and turned to him, teary eyed. "I'm upset because what she said is true. I suddenly abandoned my friends without saying why. I'm a horrible friend and I know it. That's what upset me, hearing Matsumoto say that made that fact hit my face" she said and struggled to keep the tears inside her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Hinamori. You had a perfectly good reason for doing what you did" he said and got up. "They're the ones at fault for not bothering to try and find out that reason. Besides if they were real friends they wouldn't have let you stop talking to them. They would've fought for your friendship." He looked at her seriously. "They would've fought for you" he said and then left. Damn was he mysterious.

Momo sighed. Well, she at least felt a little better after that. But she sighed again; she wished she was friends with Toshiro. Somehow he always managed to cheer her up. No matter how depressed she was. When she was in her worst state, Toshiro would make her feel like she was in her best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked that chapter :D until next time review please (: thanks :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	5. I just needed this

**A/N: Hey there, I'm back :D hope you guys like this chapter :D please R&R (: ENJOY :D**

**THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D THANK YOU: madin456 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: AnimeDreamer4life for reviewing :D (and yes they will get together, sooner than you think ) THANK YOU: Hyorinmaru10 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: metsfan101 for reviewing :D and last but not least THANK YOU: Lulu22Temmy for reviewing :D THANK YOU ALL, MASSIVE HUGS FOR YOU ALL :D hope you ENJOY this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns, not me! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 5: I just needed this…**

**Info you need to know: **_**Voice over.**_**Text message. **"Talking"**  
>Translations: <strong>Ja ne = Goodbye.

* * *

><p>~ 3 weeks later ~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After that conversation Momo and I became closer. She kept the seat next to me in maths, in every lesson I would make sure there was a seat empty so she could sit there if she wanted. Which she did. I often went up to the roof top at most breaks, though at lunch time I would hang out with Matsumoto and the others. Not wanting them to think that Momo was taking me away from them. She was. But I didn't want them to have more reasons to dislike Momo. We became best friends in the next three weeks. I respected her. Sure I didn't like her badass attitude but I understood it. After all if I had been alone for four years and thought that nobody lovedliked me I don't think I would have done what Momo did. I wouldn't have the courage to carry on. But Momo did. Momo was strong and for that reason, I slowly began to fall in love with her…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Tuesday 3<strong>**rd**** April 2012. Morning, 10.00ish**

**Place: Karakura Senior School. R.E classroom. **

Momo was clock-watching. Just thirty-five more minutes than it was first break. She was glad, though she didn't mind R.E sometimes she just wanted to get out of the classroom. Like most of the students. Plus at lunch break (a few hours from now) seeing as Toshiro went to hang out with his other friend Momo went home. To check up on Nel. After a week at school Momo couldn't pretend that Nel was 'just a visiting cousin' so she managed to talk Nel into staying at home. Saying she would be back at lunch time every day. The little girl grudging accepted the deal. Tora Hinamori (Momo's mother) on the other hand thought Nel should be going to school. Momo agreed somewhat but knew that the little girl would never agree to it. So she let Nel stay at home. For now.

"Oi, Hinamori the clock won't go any faster if you just keep on looking at it" a voice whispered from her right. She turned around and half glared at her somewhat new best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya. They had been best friends for three weeks now and she was happy about it. She was still badass but she was slowly coming back. Not that anyone (including her) noticed that. The only change really was she swore less, only swearing three-five times a day. Of course Nel was part of the reason she wasn't swearing so much. But Toshiro was the main part. Not that she would ever admit that to him, or to herself.

"Shut up." She said, sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It's too stuffy in her, you can't blame me for wanting some fresh air." She whispered back. He sighed and shrugged, he too leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, but just watch the film. It'll make the time seem to go faster. Trust me" she sighed but nodded all the same. She trusted him. She really did. Write now in R.E they were watching a film called 'The Boy in Striped Pyjamas' Momo felt it was kinda depressing. But she stopped watching the clock to watch it. Their R.E teacher was apparently 'treating' them, by letting them watch this film. Though Momo didn't see how watching a really depressing film was a treat.

A little while later she got bored so decided to daydream the time away. She looked outside the window and wondered how Nel was. She hoped that she wasn't too upset. Nel didn't usually look happy when Momo left her. But still it was for the best. Momo sighed and gave into temptation. She looked at the clock. 10.34am! Hallelujah. Just a minute left. She started to pack her bags, getting reading to go to break. To the roof top to be exact. Toshiro saw her, looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. Although he too packed up. The bell went and Toshiro and Momo quickly left. Both somewhat glad to be out of that stuffy room.

They headed up to their usual hang up. Toshiro held the door open for her and she muttered thanks before they both headed up to the roof top. Once she breathed in the fresh air she smiled. Chucked her bag on the floor and went over to the edge and stood there, glad to finally be breathing fresh air. Toshiro smiled slightly, a rare smile and walked over to the edge as well. After he had put his bag down next to hers. He leaned his back on the wall, facing the opposite way Momo was.

"You're acting like you've been stuck in that room for weeks" he said amused. Normally she would glare at him but she didn't. She was smiling; her eyes closed as the cool, lovely breeze hit her face and ruffled her hair. She shrugged instead.

"Felt like it" she murmured. He shook his head, but he was still smiling. Moments went by when the two friends just stood in silence. It was a perfect sunny summer's day and they were enjoying the peace and quiet. They didn't need to talk. It wasn't really necessary for them. So they continued standing there. In a comfortable silence. But a few minutes later a beeping sound went off, making Momo jump and Toshiro chuckle slightly at her. That time she _did_ glare at him. But he ignored it and pulled out his phone. The one that had made the beeping noise.

**To: Toshiro  
>From: Matsumoto<br>Oi, where are you? xxxxxx **he sighed and quickly texted back.

**To: Matsumoto  
>From: Toshiro<br>Where do you think. **He would've put his phone away but knew it would be seconds until the girl would reply. Sure enough a few seconds later the beeping sound went off again.

**To: Toshiro  
>From: Matsumoto.<br>Oh, yeah. I forgot you ditch us at first break to hang out with that thing. Xxxxxx **Toshiro frowned at that, not liking the fact that Matsumoto had called Momo 'that thing'. He didn't understand Matsumoto's dislike for Momo. She was really sweet and caring once you got to know her.

**To: Matsumoto  
>From: Toshiro<br>This is the last time I'm going to say this, Matsumoto. Hinamori isn't a thing she's a person, just like me, just like you. Start calling her Hinamori. Oh and quit texting me. I'll be with you at lunch break, you know that. Ja ne. **He texted back and left it at that. He ignored the beep that followed, but more beeps kept on coming so he switched his phone off. He sighed and turned to Momo. Who was looking at him. She looked away when their eyes met. Her head falling down. He frowned wondering why the girl was suddenly upset.

"You alright, Hinamori?" he asked quietly, concerned for his friend. She sighed and looked at the view. Not looking at him at all.

"I'm fine. I just feel bad for coming in between your friends. You really should hang out with them instead of me. After all I've been alone at break and most of the time for four years. I don't mind being on my own again." he sighed and looked at the view as well. This was one of the reasons he really liked Momo. She was so caring. She put others before her, even though no-one had done that to her for four years. Toshiro knew from what Momo said of her father that he used to put her before others. Now that he was gone, Momo didn't have anyone putting her in front of others. Toshiro was trying to change that. But he couldn't help his friends' feelings when he didn't hang out with them.

"Don't lie to me, Hinamori." He said softly. She looked at him surprised that he knew she was lying. But he didn't look at her. "I know you. I know that you don't want to go back to being alone. I know that you were suffering for four years. So don't try and stop _me_ from trying to stop _you _from going back to that suffering. You're trying to put me before of yourself Hinamori. But I'm trying to put you before myself and everyone else. I'm your friend, Hinamori. Your best friend. I'm here for you, until you start hating me and send me away. Even if you do, I'll still be there for you. Just in the distant." She stared at him, her eyes bug wide.

Toshiro was just so…caring. He really was the greatest friend Momo could've asked for. She was extremely glad that they were friends now. She didn't want them to stop being friends but she still felt guilty for taking him away from his other friends. Silently Momo wrapped her skinny arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at first but then he too wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Toshiro-kun." She whispered. He shrugged and she felt it as her face went up with his shoulders. The bell went and Momo quickly let go of Toshiro and walked away. Toshiro watched her go. Wondering what the feeling in his stomach was. Maybe he was sick…

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Karakura Senior School, Art Classroom. 12.40pm<strong>

Momo was back to clock watching. Lunch break was at 1.00pm twenty minutes away. The reason this time she was clock watching was Nel. She had to go back home at lunch time to check on Nel. Momo always worried about Nel when she was alone during school times. She worried that the little girl would accidentally set fire to the house or hurt herself in anyway. Toshiro saw in the corner of his eyes that Momo was staring at the clock, fidgeting. He sighed and nudged her.

"Stop clock watching again. Nel has been fine every school day for three weeks. I'm sure she's perfectly fine now" Toshiro whispered to her. Momo had told him who Nel really was, that she was an orphan now. He was surprised at first but then shrugged it off. Mainly because he just liked the fact that Momo was so caring to take a kid in that she didn't know. She half glared at him for a moment and went back to staring at the clock. Willing it with her eyes to go faster.

Her Art teacher called there attention. He announced that they would be having a fashion month. They would be assigned with a person to pair up with and they would have to make either one or two outfits together. At the end of the month they would all model their designs in front of the whole school. Momo sighed, not thrilled at the whole 'in front of the entire school' thing but still she was excited about making some clothes. The theme was 'the inside on the outside.' Which she frowned at. Her teacher then informed them that they were to make an outfit based on what their personalities were truly like. On what they were on the inside. He then put them into pairs and told them all to start planning. Momo momentarily forgot about clock watching. Her Art teacher had paired her with Toshiro. So she focused on figuring what she could make for either herself, Toshiro or both of them.

"What the fuck are we supposed to make for 'the inside on the outside?' that's a hell of a complicated theme." Momo complained then sighed. Toshiro just rolled his eyes at her. He got out his sketchbook and wrote in his neat hand-writing _Ideas _then he circled it. Making a spider diagram. He then continued to write on an arrow coming out from the circle: _sweets pattern. _Momo frowned at that, wondering what he meant. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was confused.

"Sweets because on the inside your sweet." Toshiro said, simply. Momo blushed slightly and thanked God that Toshiro wasn't looking at her. Instead he was staring at his sketchbook, his pencil tapping on the table. He was clearly deep in thought.

"Aren't we going to do an outfit for you?" she asked a few minutes later. When she was sure her blush had fully disappeared. Toshiro shook his head.

"No, it's easier to do just one. Plus, I'm not going to dress up. That's a girls job" he said and smirked slightly. Momo glared at him and smacked him on the arm. He just grinned even more.

"Asshole" she muttered.

"You're my best friend too" he replied amused. She just rolled her eyes. He then wrote on another arrow: _beautiful. _She hadn't seen it so he quickly crossed it out, thinking that wasn't on the inside side, it was on the outside too. But not everyone could see it because of her 'badass' side. So he rubbed it out and wrote it again. Still she didn't notice. She was clock watching. Again.

"Stop clock watching and help me with this." Toshiro said, but the girl took no notice. She was packing up. Toshiro sighed and he too looked at the clock. 12.59pm. One minute left. He followed the girls actions and packed up his bags too. A minute later the bell rang. Momo said goodbye and Toshiro watched her hurry off quickly. To make sure Nel was alright. He would have put caring on the ideas list. But he didn't know how to show how caring Momo was on an outfit. For him there wasn't even enough words to describe it. To describe her.

"Oi, you hanging out with us now? Or are you really following Hinamori's footsteps and abandoning your friends to turn badass?" Matsumoto said from across the room. She and Rukia were in Art too and were a pair in the fashion project. Toshiro glared at Matsumoto. Not liking that comment one bit.

"If you continue to say things like that then I don't see why I would want to be your friend" Toshiro said coldly and seriously. Matsumoto glared at him.

"Fine. Go hang out with your fuck buddy then" she said moodily and began to storm off. Rukia sighed, smiled apologetically at Toshiro and walked after Matsumoto. Toshiro didn't really care. Matsumoto was annoying him recently. She hated Hinamori and she hated that she did. Toshiro would've understood if Matsumoto had tried to get to know her and not like her. But she hadn't even bothered to do that. Toshiro sighed and headed out of the classroom. Alone. He continued down the hallway and saw his friends. Matsumoto ignored him but the others called him over. Sighing, he walked towards them.

"Bad luck. I heard you have Hinamori as your partner in that Art project" Renji said. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him as they all walked towards the benches outside.

"Why is that bad luck?" Toshiro asked, his voice making sure they knew not to say a bad word. Renji could tell what Toshiro was thinking but ignored it. Renji shrugged and they all sat down on the bench.

"She's a cow. She ditched me and Kira without telling us why four years ago. Hasn't spoken to us since then" Toshiro grew angry. Knowing that Renji and Kira couldn't say stuff like that. When they didn't bother talking to her.

"You guys are all heartless." He said annoyed, looking away from the frowns he knew he was getting from them. Especially Matsumoto. Although she was probably glaring. "Did you ever ask Hinamori the reason she stopped hanging out with you? Did you ever try and make an effort to keep your friendship. Have you ever tried to speak to her since that day? No, you haven't. I would say your just as bad as her. But you're not. You're ten times worse" he said and walked away from his friends. Matsumoto watched him go. Her eyes filled with hurt. He was walking away from her. Just like Hinamori had walked away from Renji and Kira. Her hands turned into fists. She wasn't going to be like Renji and Kira. She was going to fight for her friendship. Even if it meant making Toshiro's and Momo's friendship end. She would keep Toshiro her friend. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Hinamori household. 1.30pm<strong>

Momo smiled when she had entered the house fifteen minutes ago. Little arms had wrapped around her the moment she shut the door. Nel was glad that she was still coming back at lunch times. She felt so alone when Momo was at school. Momo had hugged the girl and picked her up carrying her to the kitchen. Now Momo and Nel were eating lunch. Ham sandwiches made my Momo. Momo smiled at Nel, she was swinging her legs back and forth while she ate her sandwich. Momo felt a buzz in her pocket and got it out and saw she had a text message from Toshiro:

**To Momo  
>From Toshiro:<br>Come back soon and bring Nel, please. I want to punch something, you know what that means. T**

Momo sighed, feeling sorry for her best friend. She did know what that meant. It meant that his friends had angered or annoyed him somehow. The only way he would calm down is if Momo beat some calm into him or if Nel cheered him up with his adorableness.

**To Toshiro  
>From Momo:<br>Alright, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Stay on the roof-top, don't punch anyone and don't jump off. Basically don't be an asshole before I get there. :P M **

She quickly texted back and told Nel of their plans. Nel smiled delightfully. She adored Toshiro so was glad that they were going to see them.

**To Momo  
>From Toshiro:<br>I must be in a seriously foul mood. Your last text made me smile. Thank you. But still come back soon. T**

**To Toshiro  
>From Momo:<br>We're on our way. You miserable sod. M **

She texted that back and then quickly rinsed off the plates they used to eat the sandwich's on. Then she grabbed her school bag and picked Nel up. She locked the house door on the way out and they headed back to school. To cheer up their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Karakura Senior School. Roof-top. 1.45pmish.<strong>

Momo opened the door to the roof-top and stepped in. She chucked her bag down and then she put Nel gently down. She then scanned the area, looking for her friend. She found him, lying on the ground in the middle of the roof-top. Nel and Momo made their way over. Nel sat on his left and Momo on his right. She could tell he was in a seriously bad mood. He was scowling at the sky. As if it had said something that offended him.

"We finished our lunch quickly and walked back here for you. The least you could say is hi" Momo said, smiling at the boy. He sighed and looked at her and muttered an apology. He then sat up and gently picked up Nel and hugged her close to his chest. Nel smiled and hugged him back and Toshiro rested his head on the little girls head. Momo smiled at this. It was an adorable little scene. You didn't really get to see Toshiro all hugging. But whenever Nel was around he would hug her a lot and smile at her. Nel was another person who saw loads of Toshiro's smiles.

A moment later Toshiro unwrapped one of his arms from Nel and reached out to grab Momo. He pulled her in on the hug and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Hugging both of the girls. Momo was surprised at first, they didn't really hug. Nel wriggled out of Toshiro's embrace and he let her go not really noticing it. Nel moved his other arm so it too went around Momo's waist. Toshiro then rested his head on her shoulder. Momo got over her momentary daze and wrapped her arms around him as well. Nel smiled at the two friends. She wanted them to be together because they would look could together. She also could tell that deep down that's what both of them wanted. But they didn't know that yet.

"Sorry to drag you here, Nel. Sorry to make you come back so early. I just needed…" he paused and sighed, slightly happy. "this" he muttered and hugged Momo tighter before letting go. He then smiled and ruffled Nel's hair and got up. He helped Momo up as well and grabbed both of their bags and gave Momo her's. "Bell will go soon, you should take Nel home. I'll see you in class. Ja ne, little Nel" Toshiro said. Nel smiled and hugged him goodbye.

Momo watched him go. Wondering what he meant a moment ago about needing 'this' and then hugging her tightly. He couldn't have possibly meant needed her hug? No. Momo figured he meant needed Nel's hug. She took Nel home. Feeling unusually disappointed. She didn't understand why. She didn't figure out that she was disappointed because she told herself that Toshiro didn't need her hug. When in reality that's exactly what he needed. She just didn't realise that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehe there just so cute :D and so is little Nel. well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D please review :) thanks :D **

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	6. Promises Made and Promises Broken

**A/N: Well, I'm baaaaaaackkkk again :D hehehe I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's my favourite chapter so far :D please R&R ENJOY :D**

**THANK YOU: madin456 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Hyourinmaru10 for reviewing :D lastly but not least THANK YOU: bananapower for putting me on favourite author :D AND for putting me on story alert :D AND for putting me on favourite story :D AND for reviewing :D AND for putting me on author alert :D THANKS EVERYONE! YOU ALL GET A MASSIVE HUG FROM LITTLE NEL :D enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns not me :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate.<strong>

**Chapter 6: Promises Made and Promises Broken.**

**Info you need to know: **_**Voice Over. **_"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I never did understand why Matsumoto didn't like Momo that much. In my mind Momo was always a wonderful person. She was caring, she really was. She always put Nel before herself. She always put me before herself. She didn't want me to be upset. She didn't want me to ditch my friends for her. Even though she wanted me to stay, she wanted me to go if it meant I was happy. She was so so caring and nobody but a few noticed that. But I did. I loved her for it. I still do.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 8 days later ~<strong>

**Date: 21****st**** March 2012. 8.25am**

**Place: Karakura Senior School. Momo's form room.**

Momo sighed as she sat down. She was bored. She was early for school something she never was. Only a few people had arrived at the moment. Toshiro was one of them. So she sat down at her seat at the back. Toshiro had swapped seats with someone so he sat at the back too. Next to her. Toshiro sat down and looked at her. Giving her a 'what's up?' look. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged. He rolled his eyes too and leaned back in his seat. Knowing that she was only bored. They were that close that just by giving each other certain looks they could know what the other was saying/thinking. The bell went then, signalling the start of registration and school. Their form tutor came in and so did the rest of the students. Their tutor told them to settle down and she took the register.

"Alright class, we have a new student coming into our form today. I want you all to be nice and welcoming to her." she said and moments later a new student did come in. She was the same height as Toshiro. She had dark black hair, which was pulled up into a pony tail and she had a red cap on. Which looked like it had seen better days. The tutor said something to the new girl when she had reached the front of the class. The girl nodded and turned to the class.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki" she bowed "Nice to meet you." Murmurs exploded. The guy's saying how hot she was and the girl's saying how ugly she was. The usual thing which happened when there was a new kid at Karakura School. Toshiro looked the girl up and down and waved once at her. The girl smiled and waved back. Momo frowned at that. Wondering if they knew each other or if Toshiro was being uncharacteristically friendly.

"You know her?" Momo whispered to Toshiro as she watched the girl head towards them. Toshiro nodded.

"She's an old friend of mine" Toshiro said absentmindedly. Karin had reached them and now she smiled and hugged Toshiro. She then sat in the empty seat to the right of Toshiro. Toshiro turned to her, his back now to Momo. Momo gritted her teeth. Not liking being ignored because a pretty girl came along.

"Toshiro, long time no see!" the girl exclaimed and turned in her chair so her whole body was facing Toshiro.

"Hey Karin, how've you been?" Toshiro asked, he too turned so that his whole body faced Karin. Completely ignoring Momo. Which got her mad and mad Momo wasn't a good thing. Far from it. It was as scary as hell.

"I've been fine thanks, Toshiro. How about you?" another thing that bugged her about this new appearance from Karin was the fact that Karin just called Toshiro, Toshiro. Matsumoto and Momo were his best friends yet they always called him Toshiro-kun. What give Karin the right not to add kun at the end?

"Fine, thanks. So, how come you're back in Karakura Town. I thought you were staying in England for another five years. Are you back visiting your family?" Momo sighed; she hated being ignored by Toshiro. If Toshiro ignored her it meant she was once again on her own. Momo got up and walked away, not wanting to be ignored. So she walked away to be alone on her own accord. Not by being ditched.

She didn't look back as she left the classroom. She didn't know if Toshiro had seen her walk away. But she doubted it. He was too wrapped up in Karin. Momo didn't understand why she was acting like this. She never cared before about her friends talking to old friends. Renji and Kira used to talk to their old friends and she never cared. But for some reason she hated Toshiro talking to Karin. She hated Karin. Something didn't seem right about Karin even though they hadn't properly met.

Momo sighed and headed up to the roof top. She did her usual thing of dumping her bag and then sitting in the middle of the roof top. She felt depressed. Something she hadn't been for three weeks, thanks to Toshiro. She riffled through her bag until she found her cigarette and lighter. She then proceeded to light the cigarette and start smoking. A few minutes later she heard the door open. She didn't bother to look who it was. She knew. She didn't know how but she knew it was him. He sat down next to her and she fully knew it was her best friend. Toshiro. He smelled of mint usually, his breathe and his clothes. She could smell mint so there was now no doubt that it was Toshiro.

"I thought you were done with the smoking rubbish." Toshiro said, he took the cigarette out of her hand and stepped on it to make it go out. He didn't hesitate to do that. He knew she would let him. But only him. If anyone else did that, they would end up with a black eye and a broken wrist.

"You clearly thought wrong." Momo muttered and looked anywhere but at him. Toshiro sighed. He had known the minute Momo had gotten up and left without a word to him she was angry. He was just hoping it wasn't at him. Clearly he got his hopes up. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Momo not wanting to speak to him because she was angry. Toshiro wanting to let her cool off for a bit.

"Hinamori?" he asked quietly after a while. He wasn't sure she would reply. But the girl nodded and flicked a glance at him but otherwise kept on staring at the beautiful view of the glorious sunny day. "Do you think you could ever go back? Back to the person you were before your father died?" she froze. No-one who knew about her dad's death ever mentioned it again after she told them. But Toshiro did and was. He was speaking quietly and softly but still he didn't hesitate to mention her father. Momo did what she always did when she talked about her father to others. She went emotionless. She crawled back in her little shell (not literally, that's just a saying).

"No." she replied truthfully. Her voice didn't give any hint or indication she had emotions. It was a monotonous voice. Completely emotionless.

"I think you could." He said his voice still quiet. She looked at him in surprise. He looked back at her, his eyes deadly serious and saying 'trust me'. She did trust him. She trusted him with her life. But she wasn't sure she trusted herself. "If you took baby steps."

"Baby steps?" she asked, wondering what he meant by that. Toshiro nodded.

"If you cut you're smoking down every day until you stop smoking completely. If you stop taking drugs full stop. If you cut you're drinking down everytime you have a drink, then stop completely and only drink on special occasions. Like your birthday. If you make it so that you can only swear five times a day. Then four, then three, then two, then one. Then just stop swearing. Stop ditching classes as well." Momo sighed and looked away from him. Back to the view.

"I don't think that just changing those things will make me go back, Toshiro-kun" Momo said, trying to keep the sad out of her voice. But he could hear it. He could hear and see every little thing about Momo which she tried to hide. He knew her a lot. Maybe even more than he knew himself. They had grown so close so fast. Toshiro wanted to know the other Momo. The Momo he wasn't there for. The Momo he could save.

"Alright, I've got a deal for you" he said and she looked at him once again, one eyebrow raised. "If you make it so you don't smoke at all, don't drink at all, don't do drugs at all, don't skip classes at all and only swear twice a day, then I'll do something for you. I'll get drunk once, smoke a whole cigarette once, skip a whole day and I'll swear on that day." Momo's eyes were wide; surprised he was saying such things. Toshiro was a good guy. He wouldn't willingly agree to do any of those things. Yet here was, agreeing to do them. For her.

"Alright, Monday 9th April 2012. You Toshiro Hitsugaya must promise that we'll skip classes for the whole day. Whilst doing so you will smoke a cigarette and swear whenever you see fit too. Also sometime during the day we'll go into town and buy some alcohol. You will then get drunk. If you do all those things on Monday, I promise: I'll stop smoking, stop doing drugs, stop drinking – with the exception of on special occasions – stop skipping class and only swear twice a day. Do you promise that you'll stick to your side of the deal?" she asked and stuck her hand out for a handshake. He gave her one of his rare smiles. He didn't usually smile at people. Even Matsumoto had only seen him smile once or twice. But Momo on the other hand. She had seen him smile at her, many, many times. The smile wasn't rare to her. But it always managed to make her feel slightly happier than she was before.

Toshiro shook her hand. A promise made. Momo was going to have to work hard to keep her side of the deal. But nonetheless she was determined to do so. After all a promise is a promise. True friends kept their promises with each other. She knew Toshiro would keep his promise even if some of the things he promised made him feel uncomfortable. He was doing those things for her. So she would stop doing her bad things. For him.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Just Entering Maths Classroom. 11.30ish.<strong>

Momo took a step into her Maths class and froze, then glared. A certain black haired, red cap wearing girl was sitting in the seat next to Toshiro. Sitting in Momo's seat. Toshiro looked at her and saw that she was glaring at Karin. Momo felt Toshiro's gaze and looked at him. He sighed but didn't say/mouth anything to her. No sorry. Nada. Momo's hands clenched into a fist and she felt like punching the girl but she didn't. Well, she was going to. But got stopped. Her maths teacher called her over to him. She sighed but went. She listened to what he said and she froze. After he was done, she ran out. Trying not to cry.

Toshiro frowned as he saw his best friend running out. She looked extremely upset. Something Momo kept hidden from everyone who wasn't him. Toshiro got up said he was going to find Momo to Karin and told the Maths teacher the same thing. His maths teacher knew how close Momo and Toshiro were so he let Toshiro go. Hoping he could cheer the girl up and bring her back. He felt sorry for Momo. Her life had another sad thing happening in it.

Karin followed Toshiro, muttering an excuse to the maths teacher which she didn't really know what she was saying. Toshiro asked Karin to check the girls' toilets for Momo. Karin went in and a few seconds later came back out, her head shaking. Toshiro then continued running down the halls to the place he knew Momo would most likely be. The roof top. Sure enough when Toshiro opened the door he saw the back of the petite Momo. Her shoulders were shaking up and down and she was sniffing. Toshiro began to worry about Momo. She was crying. He took a step forward to her and then felt something on his arm. He turned around to find Karin was holding him back. She shook her head.

"I think she wants to be alone right now, Toshiro" Karin said, quietly. She thought Momo didn't hear. But Momo did. Which made another tear escape. She had a feeling Toshiro would listen to her. Toshiro would leave her. For Karin. Momo couldn't take that. So she curled up in a ball. Toshiro looked at Momo and his heart broke for her.

"Karin, with all due respect you don't know anything about Momo. I do. And I know being alone is the last thing she wants." Toshiro said and gently yanked his arm away from her hand. Karin was surprised at this. He almost always agreed with her. Karin couldn't help but give Momo a glare. She had taken Toshiro away from her. Karin sighed; she had a feeling she was going to have to fight to get Toshiro back.

Toshiro walked away from Karin and towards Momo. He gently made Momo come out of her curled up ball position. She looked at him, surprised he had stayed. She was a mess, her hair was sticking out and stuck to her face, her nose was red and her eyes were puffy and red. She didn't wear make-up so there wasn't any smudged eyeliner or anything like that. Tears continued to run down her face and she knew she looked hideous. But she was too sad to care. Toshiro however didn't think she looked hideous. She still looked beautiful to him. She always did. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lightly, he kissed her hair as she sobbed her heart out into his chest. He stroked her hair and back, soothingly. Sure enough moments later Momo's sobs calmed down and she slowly felt a little better. Mainly because she was in Toshiro's arms. Momo pulled away from him and they stood apart. But still close together.

"What's wrong?" he murmured concerned as he wiped one last tear away. Momo closed her eyes at his touch. Relishing the feeling and tingling it left.

"Nothing" Momo murmured back automatically. Whenever she was upset and tried not to show it she would always say that nothing was wrong to Toshiro. He knew she was lying all the time but he usually let it go. But not this time. This time she was too upset to ignore.

"Don't lie. You ditched class, your broke one of our promises. I know you wouldn't do that unless you had a reason. Plus you just cried on me." He said, gently. "So, tell me what's wrong. So I can make sure I don't have to see you like that again" he said the last bit in a whisper and rested his forehead on hers. The whisper sent shivers down her spine. She sighed but told him.

"My mother's in hospital. She's in a coma" Momo said, in a broken whisper. Toshiro's eyes widened. Yet another person may be taken away from Momo. It wasn't fair. He wrapped her in another hug as he saw that tears were going to spill soon. "It's not fair, Toshiro-kun! Why is everyone being taken away from me? If my mother goes I have no-one left!" Momo said, nearly shouting whilst she sobbed again. Toshiro's heart broke for the girl again. She was suffering so much because of her father's death. Now, her mother could die to. How much suffering was Momo supposed to get? How much could she take? Toshiro hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, Momo." Toshiro said, softly. Momo was only semi-surprised he had called her Momo and not Hinamori. She didn't take much notice of it though. Seeing as she was still depressed about her mother. "You still have your mother. She's not gone. She'll be fine. But until then you have Nel." he then pulled her away, so she could look at him properly. Their eyes locked. Momo could see the seriousness in his eyes and something else. Her eyes widened as she thought it was something surprising. She thought it was love? Toshiro looked in her eyes and saw they were surprised, but he could see the sadness in them. He could see behind the surprise and sadness the love.

"You have me, Momo. You'll always have me." Toshiro whispered. Momo gasped surprised at what he did next. He leaned down slowly and his eyes closed as their lips met. Momo was momentarily dazed so she stood there, eyes bug wide as Toshiro kissed her. Then moments later her lips melted with his and she too closed her eyes. Her arms unconsciously wound around his neck. His arms wound around her waist. They were locked in a tight, loving embrace. Neither one of them wanting to break free. Momo forgot about her sadness for her mother. She forgot about everything. Every thought before vanished and was replaced with Toshiro. How her lips fit perfectly with his. How her whole body fit perfectly with his. As if they were supposed to be together. The taste of him. Mint. They way her whole body tingled as he kissed her gently but passionately. She loved it. Loved him.

A few moments later Toshiro broke off the kiss. He needed to breathe and so did she. If they didn't he would have kept kissing her. Toshiro rested his forehead against hers, as they breathed raggedly. Momo smiled at him, not a broken smile but a true, pure smile. He smiled back, glad to see her smiling again. He hated seeing her like she was earlier. He never wanted her to be that upset again. He silently made a promise to himself he would make sure she was never upset again.

"Thank you, Toshiro. I needed that." Momo whispered, with a small smile planted on her face. Toshiro smiled back.

"You're welcome, Momo" he whispered back, and gave her another kiss on the lips. But this time just a peck. He unwrapped his arms from her waist (and she did the same to his neck) then bent down and picked up her bag and swung it on his shoulder, on top of his bag. Momo was about to protest so he shook his head and kissed her forehead. Which shut her up. Toshiro then held out his hand to her and smiled. She looked at his hand and then at his smiling face and felt her lips curve up into a smile. She took his hand and together they walked back to class. Toshiro feeling extremely happy that he could now do that. Momo feeling happy about that too. But deep down she was still upset about her mother. Toshiro was just making her mind erase that feeling. Making her mind erase every feeling except one. Love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehe now I thought that was sweet! :D what about you guys? I hope you liked this chapter :D please review thanks :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	7. Birthday Slaps and The Truth

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't know why but I'm starting to lack idea for this story :L but don't worry I've still got some :D hehe anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D please R&R :D ENJOY**

**THANK YOU: Can't stick with one for reviewing :D AND for putting me on favourite author :D THANK YOU: Hyde-chan for putting me on story alert :D  
>THANK YOU: Saxophone for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU: Hyourinmaru10 for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: Lulu22Temmy for putting me on story alert :D<br>THANK YOU: madin456 for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: starlight3395 for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU: Hitshuhina fantaic for reviewing :D  
>Big hug from Nel for you all and Hitsuhina cookies :D hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D it's extra-long to say sorry for not updating sooner hehe :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns not me :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 7: Birthday Slaps and the Truth.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _**Voice over. **_**Text Message. **_Flashback.  
><em>**Translations: Ja ne = Goodbye. Hai = Yes. Baka = Idiot/Stupid. Oto-san = Father.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was happy because I was with her. I loved her. Though neither us had said it or were planning to say it anytime soon we somehow both already knew it. The news spread around fast and Matsumoto was surprised. She didn't like it either. So I said either she got along with Momo or I walk away from her. She was annoyed but she said to give her a week to get used to it and then she would try to get along with Momo. I agreed, I hoped that they would get along. After all Momo was now my girlfriend and Matsumoto was still my best friend. I wanted them both in my life. But if I had to choose between them, no matter how horrible it would be, I would choose Momo. It would and will always be Momo. Fate seemed to be on our side for now. However it was making obstacles for Momo and I. Ones we had to overcome together.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~ 2 days later ~<em>

**Date: 23****rd**** March 2012. 10.30ish**

**Place: Momo's Locker. **

Momo dumped her heavy maths book in her locker. Glad that she had done her maths lesson so could take the weight of the book out of her bag. She picked up her bag and was glad to find it was extremely light now. She put it on her shoulder and shut her locker. She jumped when she saw that Karin had suddenly appeared to her right. Karin rolled her eyes at Momo when Momo wasn't looking. She fake smiled at Momo.

"Hey, Hinamori" Karin said, cheerfully and friendly. She didn't like Momo but she loved Toshiro. So she pretended to be friendly to Momo. But when her back was turned Karin gave her death glares.

"Hi, Karin." Momo said, warily. Karin didn't usually speak to Momo unless she had too.

"Can you give this to Toshiro for me? I don't have any of my classes with him today. But your always with him, seeing as he's your boyfriend" she said and handed Momo an envelope. Momo frowned at it, wondering what it was.

"Sure. What is it?" Momo asked, slightly confused as to why Karin was giving her an envelope for Toshiro. Maybe it was a love letter? If it was Momo would burn it. She didn't like Karin; she knew she had a crush on Toshiro. She knew that Karin didn't like her. She also wouldn't put trying to spilt her and Toshiro up past Karin. She was that type of person.

"It's a birthday card for Toshiro. What else would it be, silly!" Karin giggled. "Don't tell me you're his girlfriend and don't even know it's his birthday! Some girlfriend you are." Karin muttered the last comment, smiling and skipped off. Momo glared after her but then walked quickly off to Toshiro's locker. To see if it really was his birthday and if she really was such a rubbish girlfriend.

Sure enough, Toshiro was by his locker. He put a book in it and closed it then turned to the left and saw his girlfriend stomping towards him. She did not look happy. He sighed. Momo reached him and slapped him around the back of his head. He frowned at her and rubbed the now sore spot.

"What was that for?" Toshiro asked, completely bewildered as to why his girlfriend just hit him.

"Asshole, you didn't tell me it's your birthday! I would've got you something!" she said, slightly loudly. People looked around at them. Guys with girlfriends chuckled, they knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of their annoyed girlfriends. Not fun. Toshiro sighed, as he now understood what was wrong.

"How did you know?" he muttered. Momo sighed and handed Toshiro Karin's card.

"You're girlfriend asked me to give you this card" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that. "Not me, Baka. Why would I ask myself to give you a birthday card! Especially since I didn't even know it was your birthday! It's from Karin. She asked me to give it to you and told me I was a rubbish girlfriend for not knowing it was your birthday. She's right. But it doesn't mean I don't like it when she rubs it in my face." throughout Momo's little speech, Toshiro had opened the card and read it:

Dear Toshiro

HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
>Hope you have an amazing day.<p>

Lots of Love  
>Karin xxxxxx<p>

Toshiro then put the card in his bag and looked at Momo. She finally stopped talking. He gently pushed her so her back was pressed against the wall. He put his hands either side of her head. She was trapped. His body was gently pinned against her so she couldn't escape. Not that she wanted too. Momo crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. He gently took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Momo. But I don't like people making a big deal of my birthday. That's why only Karin knows. I didn't want you to make a fuss so I didn't tell you. If it makes you feel any better not even Matsumoto knows when my birthday is." He said, quietly. They were so close that his minty breathes tickled her face.

"Asshole." She muttered stubbornly, "I'm not Matsumoto I wouldn't have made a big fuss. I would've given you a card and present. That's all." She was losing her anger at him. What with him so close and so irresistible. She was trying to be mad but she really couldn't be mad at Toshiro for more than a few minutes.

"This is enough of a present, Momo." he whispered and closed the small gap. He kept his right hand on the wall and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Toshiro once again broke off the kiss for air and rested his forehead on hers. Momo smiled slightly at him and gave him another peck on the lips. She unwrapped her arms from him and vice versa. Toshiro picked up his bag and they walked up to the roof top, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Karakura Senior School roof top. 1.10pmish.<strong>

Momo sat in the middle of the roof top. Her arms sort of behind her holding up her torso. She was looking up at the clouds and the beautiful sunshine. She felt the tingling sense she got when Toshiro touched her. She looked down to her lap where her boyfriend's head was laid. He had taken a hold of her hand. He smiled at her when she looked down and lifted one hand up and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled down at him, loving the softness and gentleness of his touch. Momo sighed softly.

"You should go" she murmured to him. "I don't want any more reasons for Matsumoto to hate me." Toshiro too sighed, not wanting to leave her. After all he was comfortable.

"Give me a kiss goodbye and I might go" he murmured back. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Nope. You can go without a kiss goodbye." She got a reaction she wanted, a frown. She grinned, somehow annoying Toshiro and denying him of something he wanted was fun in her mind. The looks he gave were priceless.

"I'm not going without a kiss." he said stubbornly. Momo just continued grinning and got up. Toshiro fell to the ground as Momo's lap disappeared from under his head. He sat up and rubbed the now sore back of his head. Momo just held back laughter at the expression. Sure she could be a sympathetic girlfriend and say how sorry she was that she hurt him just a fraction. But if she did that then she wasn't herself. Which she knew was something Toshiro wanted her to be around him. Herself.

"Well I'm going to check on Nel. You can stay here and make Matsumoto angry all you want, but don't go blaming me." She said while bending down to get her school bag then swinging it onto her shoulder. She then headed to the door. She was about to open it but stopped when a hand clamped around her wrist. Toshiro spun his girlfriend around so that she was facing her. She tripped slightly and he steadied her. They were inches apart and Momo knew that Toshiro wanted to close the gap. But she was having fun messing with him so once again she smirked. She then moved away just before Toshiro's lips met hers. Instead they met thin air. Toshiro sighed and turned around to face his smirking girlfriend.

He took a step towards her and she took a step backwards, away from him. Every step he took towards her she took a step back, away from him. She was still grinning and Toshiro was starting to get annoyed. But Momo wasn't going to let him get that kiss easily. They continued moving forwards and backwards until Momo didn't have any space left to move backwards. Toshiro grinned and closed the gap so they were inches apart.

"Give up already, Toshiro. I'm not letting you give me a kiss." Momo whispered, she was fighting herself not to get intoxicated by how close he was, how irresistibly gorgeous he looked, by how his breathes hit her. Making her face feel warm and her nose fill with the smell of mint.

"Hmm, well I'm never giving up." He said, and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear: "Not when it comes to you." that sent shivers down Momo's spine and she found herself wanting to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. So she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his head gently down so that their lips could meet. Toshiro smirked briefly when their lips met. He had won the battle. He wrapped his arms around Momo's waist and lifted her up and away from the wall of the roof. He carried her – whilst still kissing her – into the middle of the roof top and then he gently let her feet touch the ground and broke the kiss off. He smiled at her and rested his forehead on hers. She smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips before she walked off. Toshiro smiled and watched her go. Glad he finally got a kiss goodbye. He sighed as he picked up his bag and then headed to where he knew Matsumoto and the others would be. He sighed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Outside Karakura Senior School. On the grass on the school grounds. 1.30ish. <strong>

Toshiro sighed as he saw his best friend Matsumoto smile and wave him over to where she and the little group of friends were sitting on the grass. He walked over, not quickly but not slowly either. He wasn't exactly excited to reach them. After all he would much rather be hanging out with Momo but she was with Nel by now. He sat down on the free space of grass next to Matsumoto. Ichimaru was on the other side of her, then Kira next to him, then Renji next to Kira and Rukia next to Renji and now Toshiro. They were sitting in a circle.

"You're later than usual, what were you up too?" Matsumoto said and nudged him playfully. Toshiro rolled his eyes at her.

"You know I was with Momo." He muttered. Matsumoto sighed, she still hadn't really gotten used to them two dating. She was starting to wonder if she ever would.

"Oh right, I momentarily forgot you hang out with her" Matsumoto muttered. The fact that Matsumoto muttered was the sign you could tell she wasn't happy. Matsumoto was a strong, outgoing and –sometimes annoyingly – loud. She never muttered.

"Can I speak to you over there for a moment please, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked and nodded his head in the direction behind him to the right. Which was 'over there'. Matsumoto sighed but nodded and said they would be back in a moment to their little group of friends. They all nodded and let them go. Except one grey haired guy. Ichimaru watched Matsumoto and Toshiro go over to the over side of the grass out of ear-shot from them. Ichimaru continued to watch Matsumoto and Toshiro when they stopped and started talking. No-one really knew this but Ichimaru was a good lip-reader. Ichimaru grinned, slyly and continued to lip read Toshiro and Matsumoto. Yes, Ichimaru was nosy. But it gave him a head's up in everything so he was never surprised by the time his other friends found out.

"What's wrong, Toshiro-kun?" Matsumoto asked when they stopped out of ear-shot from their friends. Matsumoto crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Toshiro slightly worried. He wasn't one to have private conversations. Especially with Matsumoto.

"I need you to do me a favour." He said, his voice his usually cold and stern voice. It was only ever kind and soft with Momo. Matsumoto frowned. Toshiro also wasn't the type to ask for favours. Especially not from Matsumoto.

"What?" Matsumoto asked, bewildered as to what the white haired boy would want from her.

"I need you to have a talk with Momo." he could see in her eyes that she was about to protest, so he quickly added in a snap. "Don't interrupt." She nodded and let him continue. "I want you to at least try and understand Momo. I know you don't like her but if you get to know her like I do you'll love her. I know it. So I want you to go up to the roof top and wait for Momo. I then want you to ask her any question you want to know about her. For example, why she went badass. She'll tell you the truth." Toshiro explained, calmly but sternly.

"How do you know she'll tell me the truth?" Matsumoto asked. True she didn't really know Momo but she didn't doubt that she wasn't always honest with people.

"So you'll do it?" he asked, ignoring her question. Matsumoto sighed.

"If I try and be friends with her, try and understand her and somehow we do miraculously become friends that means we'll be ok. You and I. It means you won't ditch me and the others for Momo. It means our friendship will last longer." She looked up at him. He saw in her blue eyes the determination. The determination to remain Toshiro's friend. "So in answer to your question. Hell yeah, I'll do this. If it means we can still be friends." she then smiled at him and Toshiro found himself smiling back. He was lucky to have a great friend like Matsumoto. Who was willing to fight for their friendship. Toshiro wished that Matsumoto was Momo's friend back in Junior school, so when her father died and Momo turned badass, Matsumoto would've fought for their friendship.

"Thank you" Toshiro whispered and gave her a quick hug. Even a quick hug from Toshiro was a surprising thing for Matsumoto. He wasn't a hugger either. "Now, can you wait for Momo on the roof top? She won't be long." Toshiro said and started to walk away.

"Wait! How'd you know she'll even come?" Matsumoto said loudly, to Toshiro's retreating back.

"I'm asking her too. Even if she didn't come when I asked she would come back sometime before end of lunch." Matsumoto frowned, there was one question he had been avoiding for some reason.

"How'd you know if she's going to tell the truth?" she shouted after him, seeing as he was a fair bit away now. That caused Toshiro to stop. He looked over his shoulder at her and flashed her a male model's smile.

"Simple. I'm going to ask her to tell the truth, so she'll tell the truth." He said and began walking away again.

"How do you know that?" Matsumoto said, once again to her best friend's retreating back. Toshiro waved to her without turning around. She thought that he wouldn't reply. He was too far away to hear anyway. But then she felt a buzz in her pocket and she picked out her phone and read the text message. From Toshiro.

**To: Matsumoto  
>From: Toshiro.<strong>

**I'm the person Momo trust's and cares for the most. If I ask her to do something for me, she has a hard time saying no. So go to the roof top and wait for her. Ja ne. T**

Matsumoto sighed but did as she promised. She put her phone away and headed up to the roof top. She sat down and sighed, bored. She hoped she didn't have to wait to long for Momo. But she also hoped that she_ would _understand Momo. It meant that Toshiro and her could still be friends. Plus she would have a new friend. Matsumoto just hoped that Toshiro was right in saying that once they got to know each other that Matsumoto would love her. He wasn't usually wrong about those things. Hopefully today was the same. Hopefully Toshiro was once again right.

* * *

><p>Momo smiled at her adorably little friend. Nel saw her smiling and smiled back and continued to munch on her last cookie. Momo ruffled Nel's hair as she got up and grabbed the now empty plates and mugs. She walked over to the sink and rinsed off the plates and mugs then put them on a drying rack. She grabbed a towel and dried her now wet hands. She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She unconsciously smiled as she saw the text was from Toshiro.<p>

**To: Momo  
>From: Toshiro<strong>

**Can you come back soon? I need a favour from you. Miss you. T xxxx**

Momo frowned, wondering what the favour was. He didn't usually ask her for anything. Okay scratch that, he had never asked her for anything. So why the sudden request. Momo quickly texted back.

**To: Toshiro  
>From: Momo.<strong>

**What favour? But sure I'll head out now. M xxxx**

Once she had texted that she quickly picked up her school bag and helped Nel down from the table and led her over to the living room. Momo switched the TV on and to Nel's favourite channel; she then put the remote next to Nel and hugged the girl goodbye. Momo closed the door behind her and started to head back to school. Another buzz and Momo looked at the new text message from Toshiro.

**To: Momo  
>From Toshiro:<strong>

**I need you to talk to Matsumoto. I need you to answer any questions you have and to answer them truthfully. Please. T xxxx **

Momo froze while she had read the text message but she continued walking to school. But a bit slower now. He wanted her to talk to Matsumoto? Answer any questions and answer them truthfully? But what if she asked why she had turn badass? That meant there was another person who knew about her father's death. Momo sighed; sooner or later it looked like Toshiro would ask her to tell the whole fricking school. Another buzz came before Momo had thought of a reply and she frowned at that.

**To: Momo  
>From: Toshiro<strong>

**Just tell Matsumoto, I promise you don't have to tell the others. Pleeeeaasssee. T xxxx**

Momo smiled slightly at his long please. This was how Toshiro begged through texts. Her smile faded as she texted her reply back.

**To: Toshiro  
>From: Matsumoto<strong>

**Alright, I talk to her and tell her truthfully everything she asks about. On one condition. M xxxx **

Momo smirked, she knew that Toshiro was probably smiling at the agreement and then sighing at the 'on one condition.'

**To: Momo  
>From: Toshiro<strong>

**Fine. What is it? T xxxx **

It hadn't taken long for him to agree to that. He was getting weak. Or soppy. Either way it was a bonus to Momo so she would take advantage of that.

**To: Toshiro  
>From: Momo<strong>

**You have to stay with me, while I talk to her. You don't have to say anything, just be there. M xxxx**

Momo wondered what Toshiro was thinking whilst he had read that text. She found out moments later when his reply came through.

**To: Momo  
>From: Toshiro.<strong>

**Of course. I'll always be there for you, Momo. T xxxxxxxxxx **

Momo smiled at the cheesy but cute line and the extra kisses. He really was a sweet boyfriend when he wanted to be. Momo sent him one final text as she was now near the school gates.

**To: Toshiro  
>From: Momo.<strong>

**Thank you. I'll see you and Matsumoto on the roof top in a 'bout five minutes. M xxxx**

Momo said and put her phone back in her pocket. She wasn't expecting him to reply and he didn't. He knew it was just Momo's long way of saying 'bye, see you in a few'. Momo carried on walking to the school and once she got there she headed up to the roof top.

She took a deep breath before she opened the door. Revealing Matsumoto sitting in the middle of the roof top, where Momo would usually sit and Toshiro opposite her, leaning on the wall. Toshiro smiled at her and blew her a kiss which she rolled her eyes at. Matsumoto turned and blinked at her. Not sure what to say. Momo didn't know what to say either. The air filled with a sudden awkwardness. Momo hesitantly walked over to Matsumoto and sat in front of her, but not too close. So she didn't feel cornered or whatever.

"Hi." Momo said, awkwardly not sure what else to say.

"Hi" Matsumoto said, just as awkwardly. Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed at his best friend and girlfriend's behaviour. But kept quiet. After all it was supposed to be a private conversation between them. So Matsumoto could get to know the Momo Toshiro knew and loved. He was only here to support Momo. She had asked for him. So he had come. He was there for her beck and call. Toshiro sighed. He was totally whipped. The two girls ignored Toshiro's sigh and Matsumoto figured since they didn't have a lot of time she should start things off.

"Look, right now I don't like you." Toshiro was surprised that Matsumoto was being so blunt and was about to tell her not to be rude but she continued. "But Toshiro thinks if you answer my questions truthfully then I'll like you. I don't know if he's right but Toshiro's hardly ever wrong. So, I'm going to give it a shot so I can make sure that Toshiro stays my friend. Okay?" Momo nodded, slightly frightened of the big busted ginger girl.

"Hai." Momo replied, shyly. Toshiro was surprised at that. Momo didn't really get frightened or shy with other people. She was normally in their faces and them cowering from her. Not the other way round. Toshiro sighed again, well whatever brought the two closer.

"Right, my first question is why'd you turn badass?" Matsumoto asked, well more like demanded. Momo sighed and looked down. This was the question she had been dreading the most. She took a deep breath and looked at the ground and started to begin her story.

"It was because of one night, four years ago. On the 20th April 2008 –" Momo began.

_Flashback. _**(A/N: the flashback is the story Momo's telling Matsumoto, just in case you guys don't get that :D read on XD)**

_The eleven year old Momo smiled as she was holding her father's hand. They had just got back from the cinema. They had been watching The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Momo had loved it; her father (Kaito Hinamori) had enjoyed it, mainly because his one and only daughter was happy. Tora Hinamori (Momo's mother) had enjoyed it too. Glad to see her little family was happy. They had watched one during the evening, so now it was pitch black and the sky was covered in little sliver shining dots. Stars. They were on their way home and Momo was growing tried. _

"_Oto-san, when will be back? My feet hurt." Momo complained. _

"_Soon, princess." Kaito replied and squeezed the child's hand reassuringly. Momo smiled up at him and carried on walking. Her aching feet no longer in her mind. Tora was holding Kaito's other hand and she dragged him down a different path. He frowned, wondering what his beloved wife was doing._

"_It's a shortcut I took yesterday. If we take this we'll be at home in no time!" Tora exclaimed cheerfully and smiled. However, Kaito was still frowning. It looked pretty dangerous. They were now walking down an alley way, in the pitch black of night. Something he knew wasn't the best of ideas._

"_I don't know, Tora honey. It looks pretty dangerous" Kaito said, voicing his thought. She smiled and squeezed his hands reassuringly. _

"_It's fine, I took it the other day and I'm fine!" Tora encouraged happily. Kaito sighed but nodded giving in. He knew once Tora had her mind set it was virtually impossible to stop her from doing what she had wanted to do. So they continued down the alleyway and a few minutes later they could see their house. Momo smiled and jumped up and down, excited to finally be home. Kaito chuckled at his daughter's adorable behaviour but kept his grip on her hand tight, so she wouldn't run off._

"_Oi, senior citizens and baby, hand over your wallet" said a gruff voice in front. Kaito looked up and saw a gang of teenage boys with hoddie's on. Masks on their faces covering up to their noses. Kaito tightened his grip on his wife and daughter's hand but otherwise remained calm._

"_I'm sorry, young man. But I have no money on me. We just spent it." Kaito replied, calmly. That was Kaito Hinamori for you. He was always the calm one in a frightening predicament. He liked to keep the peace in 'fights' he didn't believe that violence solved anything. He believed it just caused more problems._

"_Turn out your pockets so I can see that for myself, old man" Kaito calmly did as he was told. Whilst still holding his wife and daughter's hand. He hadn't been lying; he had brought just enough money for the cinema. His pockets were empty. The leader of the group of the thug hoddie gang turned his attention to Tora._

"_Alright, beautiful you turn your pockets out as well." Tora was wearing Kaito's jacket over her shoulders, she knew there was nothing in them so she did as she was told. Once again, empty. The leader then bent down so he was eye level with Momo._

"_Your turn, cutie. Turn your pockets out." the leader said, in a voice that was supposed to be soft and gentle but was just menacing to Momo. She was scared but did as she was told. She had little pockets on her dress. Empty ones. The guy sighed and eyed all three of them before something interesting caught his eye. He once again turned to Tora._

"_I'll have your necklace instead then, beautiful" he said to Tora. Her hand flew onto her pearl necklace which had been a present from her husband. She treasured it; she wasn't about to hand it over to a bunch of delinquent teenage boys! _

"_I'm sorry but I can't let you have it. It was a present." the leader sighed and went into his trousers back pocket. Next thing the Hinamori's knew there was a gun pointed at Tora's forehead. _

"_I'll shoot if you don't hand it over, princess." the guy said menacingly. His finger ready on the trigger. Tora gulped, she didn't want to die. However she didn't want to lose her precious necklace either._

"_There's no need for that." Kaito said, calmly. The leader turned to him, with his gun. He was now pointing it had Kaito's forehead._

"_Tell your little bitch to hand over the necklace or I'll shoot you." the guy threatened._

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't call my wife such vulgar words. That necklace is hers; you don't have any right to take it from her." Kaito said, somehow remaining calm even though there was a gun pointed at his head. He could die if that guy just pressed his finger down. But he was going to protect his wife so he ignored it. _

"_I'll give you one last chance. If you next sentence isn't directed at your wife and saying 'hand it over' I swear I'll shoot." the guy threatened once more._

"_I'll give you one last chance. You can't take what isn't yours." Kaito said, still as calm as ever. None of the Hinamori's had known that the threat wasn't empty. The guy scowled at Kaito and then pressed his finger down on the trigger. Momo's eyes widened and she froze as she heard the loud 'BANG' of the gun. The next second it was like blood had exploded everywhere. Over Tora, over Momo, over the leader of the gang. Kaito's hand in Momo's and Tora's went limp and he fell to the ground. Blood continued to poor out of his head, covering the pavement with a dark red liquid. _

_A light appeared in a house and a guy came out with a shotgun. The gang ran for it and the guy came over and whispered an 'oh no'. But Momo didn't really take any of that in. She sank to the ground next to her father's body and rested her head on his chest. She sobbed her heart out. Her father, the man she loved and trusted the most in her life was dead. He was gone. He had left her. All for a stupid necklace. Momo continued to cry on her father's dead chest. _

_Minutes went by and she heard the sirens of a police car. However it was an ambulance as well. Momo's mother removed her from her father's body. Momo continued crying as she watched the paramedics lift her father's body onto the gurney. Her last memory of that night was the white cloth covering her father's body as the paramedics carried him into the ambulance and left. Her father was truly gone. _

**End of Flashback.**

Momo held back the tears as she finished the story of her father's death. She hated recalling the memories of that night but she had promised Toshiro she would be truthful. So she was. No matter how painful it was. Matsumoto had stared at Momo in shock. She hadn't realised how much pain and suffering Momo had gone through. She wanted to hug Momo and tell her how sorry she was to judge her when she didn't know anything about her. But she didn't. She knew Momo wasn't done so she let her continue.

"After that I kinda fell apart for a while. I didn't speak to anyone, I didn't eat anything. All I did all day was stay in my room and cry. Cry myself to sleep at nights. I felt guilty, if only I hadn't complained about my feet my mum would've never went down that shortcut. I hated the feeling of guilt so I blamed it on my mother. Anything to get rid of that feeling. I told myself, no it wasn't my fault it was hers. She was the one that stubbornly led us down that route telling us it was safe. Even though my father protested. So that blaming turned into hatred. I began to believe myself. So I hated my mother. I screamed at her it was her fault. She just stood there and took it.

"I then went back to school, I hated been stuck at home. It reminded me of my father and that hurt a lot. So I went to school, but I couldn't concentrate. I could only think of him. I ignored my friends; Kira and Renji were the only friends I had. They asked me how I was and how was my holiday. I stared at them and walked away. They let me go. I went up to the roof top and began thinking about my father again. I grew annoyed at myself. I ditched class and then I met some guys who smoke and did drugs they told me it helped forget about their problems. So I joined in. They usually drank to so I joined in on that.

"That's when I decided that being badass and forgetting my problems thanks to drugs, smoking and alcohol was better than just staying in my own bubble of misery. The guys with the drugs swore a lot and it rubbed off on me. So I became badass and for a while it helped with the misery. But I was alone so whenever I came up here at break time when I bothered to go to school I went back to my miserable self. By the time the bell ran I was angry, so I took my anger out on other people." Momo took a deep breath and told Matsumoto about Toshiro and all her encounters with him. She told them how they first met, how Toshiro saved her life and Momo told him about Kaito. Momo told Matsumoto every encounter with Toshiro that she had. Right up to when Toshiro had texted her earlier asking her to come and talk to Matsumoto.

"Thanks to Toshiro I'm not so badass anymore. I'm starting to become the old me. I intend to keep my promise." (Momo had told Matsumoto the deal they had made, that Toshiro would do all the badass things she had done if Momo stopped being badass).

"I'm slowly becoming the old me and if Toshiro wasn't here with me right now, then I know that would've never been possible. Toshiro is the only person who can make me go back to the old Momo. That's why I agreed to tell you the truth. Toshiro's already done so much for me, even if it's just staying by my side. To him that might not be a lot. But to me it means the world. So just telling you the truth and everything was one little thing I could do to repay him. I'm hoping that we also become friends now because of it." Momo laughed nervously. "Well that's my story. Practically my whole life story" she said, Toshiro smiled at that. He wanted to go hug her and kiss her but he kept out of it. After all, he still needed to know Matsumoto's reaction to all this.

Matsumoto was staring at Momo wide eyed. She didn't know what to do. She felt immensely guilty she had been so horrible to Momo. That she hadn't even thought that Momo might've had something horrible like this happen to her. She had just thought Momo was a lousy person full stop. But now she knew. Momo wasn't horrible or lousy at all. If anything Matsumoto was the horrible person in this. She had judged Momo and hadn't given her the chance. But now she knew better. Now she knew the real Momo. The one that Toshiro was so caught up about. She knew that Toshiro was right to love her so much. She was an amazing person once she got to know her. Matsumoto wasn't surprised anymore why Toshiro loved Momo. It was hard not to.

Matsumoto threw her arms around Momo; Momo was surprised at first but smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." Matsumoto whispered to Momo. Momo's eyes widened wondering why the ginger girl was apologising to her. Matsumoto continued to hug Momo. In fact she hugged her tighter. "I was so horrible. I thought that you were just like any other badass. That you were just a rebelling teenager. I hadn't even given a thought that there might be a serious reason behind it. But I know now, that you're not really badass." Matsumoto stopped hugging her and smiled at her. "You're just a scared, hurt, vulnerable girl hiding behind this façade. You're so strong, Momo. Toshiro was right, I do love you now I actually know and understand you. I hope we can become friends now." Matsumoto smiled again and Momo smiled back and nodded. Toshiro smiled too. Glad that the two most important people in his life were now friends.

"I hope so too, Matsumoto." Momo said, truthfully.

"Call me, Rangiku! I'm going to call you Momo!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. Toshiro came over then and wrapped his arms around Momo from behind. He gently pulled her into his lap. He glared at Matsumoto.

"No, if anything you'll call her Momo-Chan. I'm the only one who gets to call her Momo." Toshiro said, warningly. Momo smiled at her boyfriend's cute behaviour. Matsumoto pouted.

"Fine then stop Karin from calling you Toshiro. She has to add the kun like I do. Otherwise that doesn't mean that Momo-Chan's completely yours!" Momo froze. Matsumoto had a point. How was it fair if only Toshiro could call Momo, Momo. If Momo wasn't the only one calling Toshiro, Toshiro. Toshiro felt Momo froze and chuckled.

"I don't notice what Karin calls me. I only notice, Momo." Toshiro said and kissed Momo's neck. She blushed, something only Toshiro could make her do.

"Aww, that's so adorable." Matsumoto said. "Fine, I'll make sure that Karin adds the kun. You can stay here and keep on only noticing Momo." Matsumoto said and smiled and grabbed her bag. She gave Momo (and Toshiro because he refused to let go of Momo) a hug goodbye and said that she would meet up with them later. She then left the couple alone.

Momo smiled and gave Toshiro a peck on the lips. She was really happy now. Matsumoto and her were finally friends! She wouldn't feel bad if she kept Toshiro from his friends. She knew that she would probably be hanging out with them anyway. Momo sighed content. Finally she didn't feel alone. She never did when Toshiro was there. But thanks Toshiro she had one more person that cared about her. To Momo that was the most pleasant and best thing in the world to have. People who care about her.

"Toshiro?" Momo asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Toshiro replied.

"Happy Birthday." Toshiro smiled and gave Momo a kiss on the lips. It was a happy birthday. But only because he could share it with Momo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lame ending I know, sorry about that hehe :D but it was getting long. 12 pages in word document! (well this A/N goes onto 13, but it's not really the story hehe) Anyway this is the longest chapter I've ever written for fanfiction :D I hope it makes up for not updating in a while :D hope you guys enjoyed it, please review thanks :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	8. Curiosity Killed The Heart

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I'm very sorry if I did. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review :D ENJOY**

**THANK YOU: madin456 for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: LoveAnime101 for putting me on favourite story :D AND for putting me on story alert :D<br>THANK YOU: Hyourinmaru10 for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU: starlight3395 for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU!: saxophone for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU: Can't Stick With One for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: Lulu22Temmy for reviewing :D Hitsuhina cookies for you all :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns not me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 8: Curiosity Killed The Heart.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking." **Text Message. _Voice Over._  
>Translations: Oka-san = Mother. Oto-san = father. Onee-san = Elder Sister. Hai = Yes. Kawaii = Cute.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Matsumoto and Momo were friends now. Best friends. I was happy about that. I really was. I could tell Momo was but she wasn't completely happy. After all her mum was still in a coma. But I was trying to make her forget about that when she was with me. I was trying to make her happy. It was going great as well, our relationship. Then fate decided that they wanted a certain someone to get in our way. Little did fate know though that the certain someone didn't pull us apart. No, it brought us closer. So much closer.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~two weeks later~<strong>

**Date: Sunday 6****th**** April 2012. 10.00am**

**Place: Hinamori Household. **

Momo sighed as she got up and out of her bed. She hated being at home now. It was empty except for her and Nel. Seeing as Momo's mother was in a coma. Her mum was gone from her house and Momo didn't know if she was coming back. She didn't know if her other parent was going to leave her. Momo stretched and walked down the stairs. Nel was already up and watching TV. Momo ruffled her hair and Nel smiled at her. Momo continued towards the kitchen and she almost screamed when she saw the familiar person in her kitchen. Toshiro. He smiled at her and looked her up and down, he grinned again amused. Momo looked down and realised what pyjama's she was wearing. A tank top and really, really short shorts.

"I like the pyjama's. You should sleepover at my house sometime." Toshiro said, still grinning. Momo blushed and smacked him around the back of her head.

"Stop being a pervert." She muttered. She was about to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was once again facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and made it so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I can't help it when you dress like that." he whispered, sending shivers down her spine and causing her to blush again. He then closed the small gap and kissed her passionately. All thoughts disappeared from her mind and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, just as passionately. Toshiro broke it off a little while later and rested his forehead on hers until his breathing went back to normal.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked a few minutes later when her breathing was back to normal.

"It's nice to see you too." Toshiro said, Momo rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling.

"Yeah, nice to see you. Now what are you doing here?" Toshiro grinned.

"That's better. Matsumoto wanted us to go out somewhere together." Toshiro said and rolled his eyes at that, making Momo smile.

"Can't. School days are the days where I can hang out with you. Weekends are the days I hang out with Nel." Momo said and went to sit down next to said little girl. Nel smiled and climbed up on her lap, Momo sighed but didn't protest. If she did it would end in Nel crying and Momo didn't want to cope with that. Toshiro came and sat down next to Momo.

"Well what are you doing today?" Toshiro inquired and Momo was about to answer but got interrupted by Nel.

"We're visiting Oka-san in the hospital, right Onee-san?" Nel said happily. Momo sighed, Nel wouldn't stop calling Momo's mother 'Oka-san' and wouldn't stop calling Momo 'Onee-san.' Nel really had become part of the family.

"What Nel said." Momo said and Toshiro nodded understandingly.

"Can I tag along?" Toshiro asked and Momo nodded. She really wouldn't mind Toshiro being there. She would just have to remember not to cry. Nel smiled, glad that Toshiro was coming too. "Then can we meet up with Matsumoto in the shopping centre? She'll scream at me if we don't see her today." Momo smiled and nodded again. Matsumoto really would scream at him if they didn't come. That was one thing Momo loved about Matsumoto. She wasn't scared to tell Toshiro off. There was only three people who Toshiro allowed to get away with telling him off. Matsumoto, Momo and Karin. Momo wasn't thrilled about Karin but she let it go. Not wanting to be a jealous girlfriend.

Momo got up and told Toshiro she was going to change. She ran up the stairs like she usually did and went into her bedroom. She opened up her wardrobe and picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans. She then picked out a white blouse and quickly got changed. Her shoes that she wanted to wear – plain black little boots – were already by the door. She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair and put it into a high ponytail and then went back downstairs.

Toshiro and Nel weren't on the sofa anymore; instead they were by the front door. Toshiro had bent down to Nel's level and was helping Nel put her little jacket on. Momo smiled at the supposedly cold hearted boy's kindness and caring. Only a few people knew that Toshiro wasn't really cold hearted. He just was shy to show his caring side. Momo was grateful that she was one of the few people he was himself around. It made her feel special. Toshiro looked up and smiled at Momo and Momo couldn't help but smile back. Momo grabbed the house keys from the kitchen table and then went over to the other two. She put on her shoes and then took Nel's hand and Toshiro opened the door and they all stepped out. Momo locked the door behind her and headed to the hospital. Trying not to think too many depressive thoughts about her mother. It was hard. But Toshiro was with her making jokes so she was managing. Thanks to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Karakura Hospital.<strong>

Momo took a deep breathe. She was outside the door to her mother's hospital bed. She had been here only once before to visit her mother. She had been shocked to see her mother so still and quiet and… lifeless. That she dreaded coming back here. But she knew she had to be a good daughter and come here frequently. Nel always asked to visit her as well, saying that maybe if she hears their voices it will wake her up. Nel was too young and innocent to truly get depressed about it like Momo was. Plus Tora Hinamori wasn't really Nel's real mother, she was just like a foster mother. She didn't share half the pain Momo had for her mother's hospitalization. Though Momo knew that Nel must hate it a lot. Her real parents were dead, now her fake mother may die too. Momo shook that thought away, not wanting to think negatively. She pushed the door gently open and stepped inside it.

Nel immediately let go of Momo's hand and went to sit on the left side of Tora's bed. She smiled at the woman in a deep slumber (well coma). She was just glad that Tora was still here and hadn't been taken away. Toshiro stood by the door, seeing as this was a family moment. Momo took a few steps forward. She still wasn't used to seeing her mother like this. Her mother was always active; she was always talking, never quiet. That used to annoy Momo, her mother's endless chatter. But having it gone made Momo realise how much she actually did like her mother talking to her. She realised that it was true, you didn't know what you had until it was gone. Momo sat down on the chair to the right of Momo's mother and hesitantly took her hand.

It felt cold and limb and that's when Momo couldn't keep up her strength. She broke and let her bottled up emotions be uncorked. Her head fell on the edge of Tora's bed while her shoulder shooks due to crying. Momo hated this. Hated her mother being in a coma. Knowing that there was a high possibility that her mother wouldn't come out of it. It just meant that there was another person taken away from her. Another thing she had to suffer through. She couldn't take all this suffering. She didn't understand why God was punishing her so much like this. Before her dad's death she had always been a good girl. So why was she suffering? Why were people who robbed and killed people not suffering like she was? Why were numbers of criminals and killers running scot free and having an okay time in life while she felt like she was in hell? It just wasn't fair.

"Mummy, don't leave me." Momo cried. She looked up at her mother's face. "I never really hated you! I said and acted as if I did but I never did. It's impossible! You're my mother after all. You gave birth to me; you raised me along with Oto-san and raised me even when Oto-san died. You didn't shout at me or scold me when I disrespected you. I disrespected you for the past four years and yet you continued to just smile and love me. I don't understand why you did that. How could you love a daughter like me, who was so horrible to you all the time? I swore at you every morning which was the only time we saw each other and you just smiled and joked about it. You laughed every single bad thing I did off. I'm a huge problem child; most parents would cart their child off to some place to sort them out. Yet you didn't try to change me. Even though I was bad and acted as if I hated you. You stuck by my side." Momo wiped away the tears. "I know I haven't said it since before Oto-san died. But I love you Oka-san. So please wake up from this coma. So I can show you that I'm serious. Show you that I never hated you that I do love you." she smiled slightly and continued. "So I can show you that I've changed. I'm a better person now, mummy. Just wake up and see it for yourself. I hope when you do wake up and see it for yourself. I hope you'll be proud of me."

Momo had stopped crying half way through her speech and one last tear fell down her cheek. She was about to wipe it away but someone else's thumb gently wiped the tear of her cheek. She looked up at Toshiro who had leaned over from behind her chair. He smiled gently at her and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Hai, Oka-san, you have to wake up soon." Nel exclaimed and continued "You've had a loooong sleep! I bet you're not tired anymore. I always thought that Onee-san was kind but she's gotten kinder since you went into this long sleep. I want you to see it too. So that you can be proud of Onee-san and that we can be a happy family again. You're not my real Oka-san I know that, and Momo-chan isn't my real Onee-san. I know that." Nel smiled an adorable, heart-warming smile "But it feels like you are! In my heart it feels like I'm really your child and Momo-Chan's sister! I'm happy to that Onee-san asked you to let me in your family. I'm happy you accepted. Because I don't feel alone anymore." She then took Tora's and gave it a little squeeze "So, Oka-san wake up soon. Your daughter and pretend daughter are waiting for you!" Nel then giggled and climbed on the bed and gave Tora a hug.

Momo looked at Nel, her eyes filled with something like awe. Although it sounded childish and silly, Momo thought that what the little girl said had sounded grown-up. Nel was acting really mature for her age. Momo wasn't acting herself and was just wining like a baby but Nel. Nel was taking this well and wasn't wining. She was just looking forward to the day Tora woke up. Momo smiled at Nel and went around the other side of the bed and hugged Nel and her mother.

Toshiro who hadn't said anything since they arrived smiled at his girlfriend and the cute little kid. Momo had let out her real self in her speech. She had let out her real emotions, instead of the ones she showed to her friends. She always had a smile on her face; one Toshiro had known was fake. But he hadn't said anything. Momo was stubborn and didn't like to seem weak so she would deny such thing anyway. But he was glad, however sad it had been to hear Momo's sad, pleading words it meant something good was happening. Momo wasn't hiding anymore. She was turning back to her old self. Slowly but surely. That's all Toshiro wanted.

Of course he hadn't known the old Momo, so he couldn't say he wanted the old Momo back. He just wanted her to be herself around him and everyone. He just didn't want her to suffer anymore. But Momo was smiling now. A true pure smile, one which showed Toshiro something important. Momo was beginning not to suffer anymore. She was getting over her father's death. She was coming to terms, coming to grip with the fact that her mother was in hospital and that her father was no longer with her. She was moving on. She was healing. The whole in her heart was being mended and filled in. He thought that it was just Momo growing up on her own. But he didn't realise that the real reason that Momo's heart was once again beginning to be whole. The real reason was simple. It was him. He was fixing her heart.

Nel and Momo stopped hugging Tora and got up. They said goodbye to her and left the room. Toshiro followed silently along. The three of them walked out of the hospital. Each having a smile on their face. People who walked by found that weird. That kids coming out of a _hospital _were _smiling_. Surely they were supposed to be depressed, especially if a dear one was in there? But none of them were depressed because they knew. Somehow they knew that Momo's mother would pull through soon. Maybe she wouldn't but that was something Momo didn't believe. Even if Momo's mother did die – that was a big if – Momo wasn't sad. It was a part of live. Your born and then you die. It was nature. Sure, it meant that Tora would be leaving Momo. But it didn't mean she would be leaving Momo alone. No, even if Tora went Momo wasn't alone. She had Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, Rukia, Ichimaru. She had Nel. More importantly she had Toshiro.

"Yo! Momo-Chan! Toshiro-kun!" said a familiar voice. Toshiro and Momo looked at the other side of the road and saw their big busted ginger friend waving and smiling at them. She was accompanied with Ichimaru who had his usual grin on his face. He too waved at them, but not as enthusiastically as Matsumoto was. Toshiro sighed and Momo laughed. The three of them headed other to the other two. "You must be little Nel!" Matsumoto said, bending down so she was eye level with Nel "Kawaii your soo Kawaii! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. You can call me Onee-san though."

Momo smiled at Matsumoto's sudden adoration of the little girl and let go of Nel's hand. Matsumoto and Nel talked for a moment. Whilst Toshiro, Ichimaru and Momo talked to each other. It looked to others like a peaceful gathering of friends. But nobody knew that the peace was about to fall apart.

Matsumoto picked Nel up and hugged her tight to her chest. Nel almost couldn't breathe but Matsumoto then stopped hugging her and put her on her shoulders. Nel sighed, relieved. She was comfortable in a spot like that. It was familiar to her. Momo laughed at Matsumoto and took Toshiro's hand. Ichimaru just shook his head at his childhood friend, but he was grinning. It wasn't like that was anything new though.

The five friends then walked over to the shopping centre. The girls talked to each other whilst the two boys engaged in a conversation themselves. Behind them, hiding behind trees was another person. This person was watching two of the members of that group in particular. The person growled in anger when they saw that their hands were entwined even though they weren't talking to each other. This person was of course watching Momo and Toshiro. It was true they weren't talking to each other, and Momo was a little ahead of Toshiro but they kept their hands entwined. Neither one of them particularly wanting to let go.

The five friends got to the shopping centre and Matsumoto was all pumped up and energetic. The boys sighed at their friend, knowing that they would be likely to have to carry the girls' bags. Still neither of them left. Though it wasn't like they could. If they did Momo would shout at Toshiro and Matsumoto would shout at Ichimaru. Both boys were too afraid of the girls to disappear. Even though they really wanted too.

They went to countless clothes stores and a few jewellery stores. They went to a toy factory seeing as Nel was asking for it and Matsumoto couldn't seem to say no to her. In the end the girls' ended up buying a lot. Matsumoto and Momo were both carrying two bags but the boys were both carrying five bags. In each hand. Ichimaru was carrying Matsumoto's and Toshiro was carrying Momo's. The boys were getting tired and hungry and just wanted to go to a food court and sit down and eat. They voiced that and the girls' agreed to go to a food court.

They ended up going to Burger King and the boys practically collapsed onto the seats. Matsumoto pouted at that and Momo just rolled her eyes. Nel giggled. A few minutes later they had all gotten some food and were tucking in. Half way through Toshiro's meal he felt a buzz in his pocket. He frowned wondering who was texting him and opened up the message.

**To: Toshiro  
>From: Karin<strong>

**Toshiro, I need a favour! I'm by the toy factory in the shopping centre. Please, please come! I really need your help. K xxx**

Toshiro frowned at that wondering what was so important. Momo looked at Toshiro, wondering why he was frowning at his phone. She picked up a chip ate it and then questioned him.

"Who's that?" she asked, curious. She mentally went through her head of all the people it could be that would put a concerned frown on his face. She couldn't come up with anyone.

"No-one." He answered and then got up. Momo frowned wondering where he was going. He hadn't finished his lunch.

"Where you going?" she asked, she was starting to worry about him. He was being weird.

"There's something I gotta do. I'll catch up with you in a bit." He said, already walking off.

"Wait. How will you find us?" Momo questioned, wanting him to stay so she could question him further on what was going on.

"I'll text you." he grunted and went out of her sight. She went 'hmpf' and sat back in her chair, her arms crossing over her chest. Lunch forgotten. Toshiro didn't usually just ditch her without saying why or where he was going. She wanted to follow him to see what the big deal was about but didn't want to seem like a possessive girlfriend.

Matsumoto stood up and Ichimaru sighed but got up too. He now had to carry all of the bags, he cursed mentally at Toshiro for leaving them. Momo frowned at her two friends. Where were they going! Why was everyone ditching her today!

"Come on, Momo-Chan." Matsumoto said, and lifted her up by the wrist seeing as she wasn't moving. Momo grabbed Nel's wrist and then they were all walking. Momo noticed in the direction Toshiro had left. Nel was back on Matsumoto's shoulders and Ichimaru was once again carrying five bags per hand. Momo had felt bad dumping her bags on him so she was carrying the rest of the bags. Matsumoto of course was only carrying two bags.

"Where are we going?" Momo asked after a few minutes when she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

"We're following Toshiro-kun of course! He left weirdly. Toshiro-kun isn't usually weird so something's up. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't go and find what that was." Matsumoto said and grinned. Momo shook her head but she was smiling. After a few minutes they spotted Toshiro. By the toy factory that Nel had gotten a toy from earlier.

Momo frowned wondering what he was doing there until she saw Karin. Momo contained a growl and instead just cursed in her head at the girl. She refrained herself from going right up there and slapping Karin. She was curious as to why Toshiro had left to see Karin. Then the next thing shocked her. Karin put an arm around Toshiro's neck and brought his head down and kissed him. Momo's eyes widened in shock, hurt and rage. There was a saying that Momo knew well. 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Momo thought they should change it, because her curiosity wasn't killing _her_. Just killing her _heart_. Momo found herself so shocked that she thought of a new saying: Curiosity killed the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate Karin and I'm the one who forced her to kiss him XD haha. Anyway that's chapter 8 done and dusted. Drama and fights are going to happen next chapter, maybe it will be the last chapter or second to last. All I know is that this story will end in the next one or two chapters :D hehe anyway hope you liked this chapter and please R&R thanks :D**

**Ja ne – Tilda.**


	9. Wrapped Up In Love

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Which was quick wasn't it? I meant to update this last night but I forgot o.0 This is the LAST CHAPTER! 0.o The time has finally come for the story to finish. I hope you like the final chapter and thank you everyone who as stuck with me :D ENJOY please R&R**

**THANK YOU'S: are at the end ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns the Bleach Characters and Bleach full stop. NOT ME! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disobeying Fate<strong>

**Chapter 9: Wrapped Up In Love.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" **  
>Translations: Baka = IdiotStupid. Gomen = Sorry. Ja ne = Goodbye. Arigato = Thank you. Iie = No.  
>Hai = Yes. Kawaii = Cute.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Momo frowned wondering what he was doing there until she saw Karin. Momo contained a growl and instead just cursed in her head at the girl. She refrained herself from going right up there and slapping Karin. She was curious as to why Toshiro had left to see Karin. Then the next thing shocked her. Karin put an arm around Toshiro's neck and brought his head down and kissed him. Momo's eyes widened in shock, hurt and rage. There was a saying that Momo knew well. 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Momo thought they should change it, because her curiosity wasn't killing her. Just killing her heart. Momo found herself so shocked that she thought of a new saying: Curiosity killed the heart._

* * *

><p>Momo felt as if her heart shattered then. Karin had kissed Toshiro. Of course she couldn't blame Toshiro about that fact. But the thing she could blame Toshiro of was the fact that it took him at least thirty seconds to push her off. She wouldn't have cared as much if he had pushed her off straight away but he had hesitated. Momo was too far away to tell if Toshiro was kissing back. But Momo didn't doubt that. He hadn't wrapped his arm around her or anything, just stood there for thirty seconds whilst Karin kissed him.<p>

Momo felt tears in her eyes and she blinked them away, refusing to cry. Matsumoto was tugging on Momo's sleeve. They had all seen it, Nel, Ichimaru, Matsumoto and of course Momo. They had all seen the kiss and Matsumoto and Ichimaru were starting to worry about Momo. She hadn't stormed over there and kicked both their asses like they would expect her to do. She just stood there frozen.

When Karin broke away from Toshiro they started talking. Toshiro wasn't shouting angrily at her, just talking calmly. That hurt Momo as well. He didn't push her away nor did he tell her off! How could he be such a jerk? Wasn't it Momo who was supposed to be the mean person in other people's eyes. But now in Momo's eyes Toshiro was the bad guy.

Momo yanked her arm away from Matsumoto who was still trying to tug her away. She put the bags down and walked calmly over to where Karin and Toshiro were. Toshiro saw her and his eyes widened guilty. Which just added the annoyance and rage. Karin was smirking. Momo walked right up to Toshiro and slapped him hard across the cheek. It stung and left a red mark but Toshiro ignored it. Momo didn't say or do anything else. She just walked away silently. Too others it looked like Momo was sort of calm and collected. Clearly annoyed but nothing else. No-one could tell what she was feeling inside though. Heart-broken.

She went back over to Matsumoto and the other two and bent down and put Nel on her shoulders. Nel hugged Momo's head and Momo picked up her bags.

"Gomen, Rangiku-san but I think it's best I leave. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Momo said, keeping her head down. She didn't really think about what she had said to Matsumoto, she didn't really know what she had said. The only thing in her mind was the kiss. It was replaying in her mind over and over again. Every time it made a stab at her heart.

"Momo-Chan, are you alright?" Matsumoto asked worriedly. Momo looked at Matsumoto and smiled a really fake smile. Matsumoto could see in her eyes how hurt she was and Matsumoto's heart broke for her. A tear spilled from Momo's cheek but she continued to smile.

"I'm fine. Ja ne." she said and hurriedly ran off. Matsumoto looked back to where Toshiro and Karin were. Karin had her armed linked with his but Toshiro hadn't notice. He had watched Momo go and he had seen the tear that had dropped down her face as she smiled a fake smile at Matsumoto. He knew she was suffering now. Suffering because of him. He felt tons of stabs of guilt at his heart. The thing he wanted the most was Momo not to suffer. Now he was the cause of it.

It had happened so fast and he hadn't meant it to happen. One moment he was talking to Karin the next she had her lips crushed against his. He was so shocked he was paralysed. He kept thinking of Momo and that he should push away. Hell he hated it and wanted to push away but his arms wouldn't move. By the time Toshiro had control of his arms again Karin had pulled away. She said how sorry she was and Toshiro had believed she was sincere so he didn't shout. He just told her off gently.

But Momo had seen. She probably thought that Toshiro was kissing back and didn't want to push away. She couldn't read his mind, couldn't know that he was thinking of her the whole way through and that he did try to push her away but couldn't. She just believed what her eyes told her. That Toshiro was a cheating scum. He was frozen again, he couldn't run after like he wanted to. He could only watch her go and know that she was going to spill many tears. All because of him.

"Gin." Matsumoto said quietly. He looked down at Matsumoto who was watching were Momo left with extremely worried eyes. "I need you to go after Momo-Chan, make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous." Matsumoto had been affected by this too. Though it had nothing to do with her she knew Momo's pain. She felt the pain Momo felt when she imagined it was Ichimaru. They weren't even going out and Matsumoto felt pain when she imagined that. What Momo was feeling must be agony.

Ichimaru looked at his childhood friend. He knew her so well he could practically read her mind. He put down Matsumoto's stuff and bent down. He hugged Matsumoto close to his him and whispered in her ear:

"Don't worry, Ran-Chan. I would never do that to you." with that said he left. Leaving a blushing big busted girl behind. It had sent shivers down Matsumoto spine and she felt somewhat happy. For she believed his words. But she shook that away for now. She glared at Toshiro and marched over to him.

Karin's arm was still linked with Toshiro but he was still just staring at the place Momo had left. Matsumoto grabbed Karin by the hair causing her to scream, making Toshiro temporally snap out his daze and look at her. He saw Matsumoto twisting Karin's hair painfully.

"Listen Karin, Momo-Chan is an important friend of mine. She's undoubtedly now crying because of you, I hate to see her cry so you deserve this." Matsumoto let go of her hair and glared at her "Stay away from Toshiro-kun, he's Momo-Chan's not yours." Karin now free and now unhurt just laughed in her face.

"I doubt that he will be Momo's for very long! After all he didn't push me away! Momo won't forgive Toshiro and will break up with him. Then he'll be mine!" Karin exclaimed and Matsumoto growled at her.

"You bitch!" Matsumoto shouted, earing many disapproved looks from adults around the shopping centre. Karin just laughed and skipped away. Matsumoto turned her fiery, angry glare at Toshiro and slapped him hard across the cheek. The same cheek Momo had struck moments ago. Toshiro stared at his angry friend and didn't blame that hit. He had deserved it.

"I never thought there would be a day were I call you a bastard Toshiro-kun." Matsumoto said quietly and darkly. "Hell, I never thought there would be a day where you would kiss another girl who wasn't Momo. I guess its opposite day." Matsumoto said bitterly. "How could you do that to her? I thought you liked her! So why, why the hell would you do something which you know would put her through so much pain!" Matsumoto smacked him on the chest. Over and over again. Tears spilled from her eyes for her friend's suffering. Toshiro let Matsumoto smack him over and over again because he deserved it. After a while she stopped and just rested her head on his chest, more tears spilled. "Baka. Do you like Karin? Or are you just an idiot incapable of shoving a girl away!"

Toshiro had finally come to his sense. He was finally thinking again, thinking of answers to Matsumoto's questions. He sighed and finally spoke.

"I don't like Karin, not like that. I was surprised and shocked that Karin kissed me that I couldn't push her away. I was thinking of Momo the whole time, thinking that I needed to push Karin off so Momo wouldn't feel betrayed but I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't do anything! She stopped kissing me and told me she was sorry, she sounded so sincere so I forgave her and gently told her to not do it again. But Momo saw, she thinks I'm a horrible cheater." Toshiro stopped talking, not sure what he could say.

"Baka. You really are a hopeless idiot. Karin was never sorry. She probably knew Momo-Chan was there. She's not sorry that she kissed you, you heard her she wants you guys to break up so she can be with you!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Well that's not going to happen. I'm never going to be with Karin, it's always going to be Momo!" Toshiro said and Matsumoto stepped away from him so she could look at him probably.

"You have to tell her, Toshiro-kun. You have to tell her you love her, you have to say it and mean it otherwise you may never get her back." Matsumoto said sternly. Toshiro sighed, he was self-conscious on saying those three most powerful words but he knew Matsumoto was right. If he didn't say it now then it really would be the end.

"Arigato, Matsumoto." Toshiro said and then walked away in the direction Momo had left. Matsumoto sighed and hoped that Momo would forgive her idiot boyfriend.

* * *

><p>When Matsumoto had shouted at Karin, Ichimaru had caught up with Momo. She was outside the shopping centre sitting on a bench nearby. The bags were all around her and Nel was sitting in her lap. She was staring blankly head. Hugging Nel close to her as if she was a teddy bear. Ichimaru silently sat down next to her and Momo didn't take any real notice of him.<p>

Ichimaru and Momo didn't talk much as Matsumoto and Momo did but that didn't mean she wasn't his friend. He was very much like Matsumoto when it came to friends. He cared deeply about them. So he was genuinely concerned about his brunette friend. A tear spilled down her cheek and he tried to think of something that would help but couldn't. He wasn't good at cheering up people, whenever Matsumoto was down he just teased her and they had a play fight and everything was back to normal. But Ichimaru couldn't do that with Momo. The only person who could make things go back to normal was Toshiro.

Ichimaru sighed and gently tugged Momo to his side and hugged her. Momo was slightly surprised about this but was too sad to care. So she dug her face in his chest and silently cried. Ichimaru stroked her hair soothingly and wished that Matsumoto was here. She could always cheer people up. Heck just her being next to him cheered him up when he was down!

Minutes went by and Momo finally stopped crying, she pulled away from Ichimaru and he looked down to find that she had dampened his shirt. But he didn't really care, he didn't blame her.

"Gomen, Ichimaru-kun. I made your shirt wet." Momo muttered whilst wiping her tears away. She hugged Nel to her chest again.

"Iie, it's alright. Ya can cry when ya want to cry. It doesn't make ya weak to cry, Momo-Chan. Just human." Ichimaru said and Momo found that she felt comforted and reassured by his words. She smiled weakly at him.

"Arigato, Ichimaru-kun. For coming to cheer me up, you didn't have to." Momo said.

"Iie, Ran-chan asked me too. Want Ran-Chan wants I do." Ichimaru said and chuckled, it caused Momo to smile slightly as well. Though it didn't reach her eyes.

"You love Rangiku-san don't you, Ichimaru?" Momo questioned. She had thought Toshiro had loved her but was starting to doubt that.

"Hai." Was all he said but it felt like a lot. It was full of confidence in itself and love. Momo could tell that Ichimaru really meant it. Matsumoto was lucky to be loved as much as Ichimaru loved her. She hoped that the two of them would quit being stubborn and admit it already.

A few minutes went by and Ichimaru and Momo just sat in a comfortable silence. Momo was still sad but she felt slightly relaxed. Ichimaru had an oddly soothing presence and hugging Nel seemed to calm Momo down. But Momo tensed up when she heard that familiar voice call her name. She felt annoyed at herself that it sent shivers down her spine when he just uttered her name.

"Momo." Toshiro had said, he watched her tense and felt another stab of guilt. Ichimaru got up then and patted Momo's head, he smiled down at her and she smiled weakly at him. He nodded to Toshiro as he walked past him and back into the shopping centre to find his Ran-Chan.

Toshiro hesitantly went and sat down next to her. Momo didn't look at him or say anything. Just continued to stare blankly ahead and hug Nel tight to her chest. Nel was worried about Momo but knew that it was best she stay quiet for now. Still not looking at him Momo finally spoke to him.

"The kiss with Karin's made me think a lot. Obviously. But it made me think that maybe fate doesn't want us to be together. Maybe fate doesn't like us together so wants us to break up." Momo said, hugging Nel tighter and tighter to her chest. She didn't want to break up with Toshiro, she did really love him but she didn't want to feel this pain anymore. She didn't want to give him the opportunity to hurt her again. Plus she really had been thinking that maybe fate didn't want her to be with him.

"If fate doesn't want us to be together then the solution is simple, isn't it?" Toshiro said quietly. Momo quickly mentally prepared herself for what she knew he was going to say next. "We disobey fate." That wasn't what Momo had thought he would say. She thought he was going to break up with her. But he had surprised her. With a somewhat cheesy line. But it still made Momo's heart skip a beat. She had thought that Toshiro would want to break up with her, that he liked Karin. But here he was, saying that he wanted to stay with her. It made Momo feel ecstatic but she didn't trust it.

"How do I know you won't do that again, Toshiro? Sure you weren't the one to kiss her but you didn't pull away. If I stay with you how do I know you won't hurt me like this again?" Toshiro unwrapped Momo's arm from Nel and murmured to her to sit on the bench a few feet away. She nodded and walked off. Toshiro then took Momo's hand in his and pulled her by the shoulder so that her neck rested on his shoulder.

"That's simple too, Momo. I don't love Karin; I wouldn't let that happen ever again. Because I love you, Momo. I love you and only you, always have always will." Toshiro said and kissed her hair. His heart was fluttering nervously. He was scared that she would scoff and say that of course she wouldn't love him.

Momo was now blushing, she never thought he would say that to her. The three most powerful words. The words that before now neither of them could utter since they were too scared to admit it. Admit they had fallen deeply in love with one or another. But here Toshiro was. He was admitting it, he was scared but he didn't regret it. Even if Momo didn't say it back he was just glad he had said it. So she could know how much he loved her.

Momo was frozen, his words replayed in her mind over and over again. Until a pure smile spread across her face and she didn't feel hurt anymore. Toshiro had fixed her heart that he had broken earlier. But he had fixed it and Momo gave it to him. Knowing that he wouldn't break it again. That he would be careful with it now.

"I love you too, Toshiro." With those words said Momo had completely given up her heart to him and he had given his heart to her. Momo believed his words, believe that he wouldn't do that again. She was glad she had because he was the only one who was capable of stopping the hurt. Of fixing her heart. No-one had been able to bring her old self back, except Toshiro. Toshiro was the person Momo changed for. Momo had changed for her father's death and now she had changed back into her old self for Toshiro. She was seriously in love with him and she was glad.

Toshiro smiled when he heard her confession and gently turned her head and closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her more passionately than ever. Momo could feel the emotions in the kiss. Joy, relief but the main one was love. They continued to kiss until their breaths were literally taken away. When their breathing was halfway back to normal Toshiro pulled her into a kiss again.

"Kawaii! That was an adorable make-up!" a familiar voice said from behind. Toshiro broke off the kiss to turn around and glare at his ginger friend. Matsumoto just giggled at him. Momo smiled.

"Way to ruin the moment." Toshiro muttered. Just when it had gotten good Matsumoto had to come and ruin it.

"You love me really!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Toshiro just grunted but then he grinned and winked at Momo.

"Actually, Momo's the one I love." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing shivers to descend down her spine. "Always have and always will." He then lovingly and gave her a peck on her lips. Matsumoto squealed at the cuteness of the couple and then went to pick up Nel and hug her tight. Momo laughed and Toshiro just stared at Momo smiling. Glad that she had believed him when he had said he loved her. The five friends then all headed home. Ichimaru walked Matsumoto back home and Toshiro walked Nel and Momo back home.

Toshiro walked into the familiar house of Momo. Nel rushed in and laid down on the couch, within minutes she had fallen asleep. She had a long day and Momo didn't blame her. She felt exhausted too. Toshiro followed Momo up to her room, he was carrying some of her bags. She opened the door and told Toshiro that he could put it down next to her wardrobe. He obliged willingly and put them down. He then turned around to find Momo sprawled out on her bed. He smiled and walked over to her. He pulled the cover over her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

He turned to walk away but then a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. He was shocked but didn't protest. He then got under the covers and laid down next to Momo in her bed. She shuffled closer to him and snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, so that there wasn't even the slightest gap between them. Momo sighed content and slowly began to drift off.

"Momo?" Toshiro whispered after a few minutes. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not, so hence the whispering.

"Hmm?" Momo replied, sleepily. Moments away from slipping into dream land.

"I love you." That made Momo feel more awake. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know you do. Just like you know that I love you." Toshiro smiled and kissed her hair before they both fell into a peaceful slumber. Both had smiles on their faces as they slept. It was truly the best sleep they ever had. Wrapped up in each other's warm embrace. Wrapped up in love.

* * *

><p><strong>The End ^-^<strong>

**A/N: Aww so that's the end of Disobeying Fate. I hope you guys liked it and liked the story all together thank you all for sticking with me :D Love you all for reading, reviewing etc. But it's time to say goodbye now! But not until I've done my Thank Yous. These are a thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed so here goes:**

**THANK YOU x2: mysteri0s for reviewing :D You were my first reviewer and you reviewed 2 times :D  
>THANK YOU x8: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing eight times :D<br>THANK YOU x8: Hyourinmaru10 for reviewing eight times :D  
><strong>**THANK YOU x4: Lulu22Temmy for reviewing four times :D  
>THANK YOU x8: madin456 for reviewing eight times :D<br>THANK YOU: bananapower for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU x5: starlight3395 for reviewing five times :D<br>THANK YOU: iluvrima for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU x3: Can't Stick With One for reviewing three times :D<br>THANK YOU: AnimeDreamer4life for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: metsfan101 for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU x3: Saxophone for reviewing three times :D **

**THANK YOU: to everyone who reviews this chapter! :D**

**THANK YOU: to everyone who hasn't reviewed but has read this story. :D**

**THANK YOU: to everyone who hasn't reviewed but put my story on favourite story, story alert, author alert, favourite author :D**

**BIG HITSUHINA COOKIES FOR YOU ALL & A HUG FROM EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY :D **

* * *

><p><strong>So time to say goodbye, here goes:<strong>

**Ja ne – Tilda oxox**


End file.
